A Shield Agent Called Chuck
by phnxgrl
Summary: Chuck Bartowski a down and out College dropout is suddenly thrust into the world of intrigue and danger. Will Chuck survive or thrive?
1. Chapter 1

Chuck is feeling very discouraged. His 5 year plan did not include getting kicked out of Stanford! It is totally unfair. If Stephen Bartowski was around he was sure those smart mouth administrator would never though of doing such a thing without a full investigation! They had buildings with his name on them for Chris sake! I'm a legacy member they should not be allowed to do this! Chuck thinks as he boards the train to Burbank.

There is one big light in his now gloomy world. That is Ellie Bartowski a medical genius and his sister. She would make him feel safe and confident once again. Chuck notices that the train car from SF is quite empty. It is strange this car should be filled with people heading to LA. Chuck groans then selects a seat. It will be a long train ride. He berates himself on not taking the easy way by plane right into Bob Hope Airport in Burbank. Though, this train would stop closer to Westside Hospital where Ellie works. He did not want to make Ellie's trip to retrieve him any longer than needs be.

Chuck thoughts now go toward his brilliant sister. It was she who kept the family together by getting a scholarship to USC first for Undergrad study at only 15 and half. Her determination made her finish with her BA in biology in under 2 years. He was quite proud of her academic achievement. Ellie then did get another full scholarship to attend UCLA Medical School. It was there she met the Captain then fell in love. Chuck could only smile on seeing those two together.

Chuck's thoughts are broken when a Tall African American Man sort of materializes next to him. Chuck thinks it is a bit strange. Plus his Mother's and Ellie's training kicks in and then he observes this man very closely. Being a Bartowski has certain risks. Chuck knows this well. It has been drilled into his head from the beginning.

When the Frost Queen disappeared Chuck knew she might never reappear. Then later when their absent Father disappeared the risks must be much higher. Ellie took him aside. Chuck remembers her words.

" _Chuck it will be ok…Remember your training. We are Bartowskis! Right?"_

Chuck smiles again then recalls what he sees. The first item was the leather jacket it is quite warm in Cal right now so that was so out of place. Next was the eye patch. It reminded him of the All Seeing Father of Odin in Norse Mythos. Next he observed the tell tale bulges of certain weapons. Those were easy to spot. Next was the smile on his face. That certainly looked out of place. Chuck seeing the wrinkles in his face shows he was more apt to scowl.

Chuck not wanting to be impolite, smiles at him.

"Hi I am Charles Bartowski of the late Stanford University and you are?" Chuck asks while holding out his hand.

Nick Fury has heard many things of the Son of Stephen Bartowski. However, friendliness was never included in any of those files nor was fearlessness. He took a liking to this young man immediately.

"So Charles I am Nick I am pleased to meet you. I know your Father. I am sure you have been in touch with him lately? If not more the pity…" He says with a smile grasping the out stretched hand.

Nick? Chuck immediately recalls a picture in his Father's place of Honor. It is his Father, Ted Rourke, Nick Fury, Margaret Carter and his Mother all standing around a Howard Stark invention. Howard must have been the one taking the picture. This recall ends quickly.

"I know who you are Mr. Fury. My Father spoke often of you. It is a pleasure to meet you." Chuck says.

"He did well that is good so I do not need to make my introduction speech then. So Charles you know who I am and what I represent?" Nick asks with his one eye showing so much emotion.

"Yes, you used to work under my Mother's friend Margaret Carter. Though, I hear she is retired? I remember her telling tales of old LA and that of Leviathan. I also know of Jarvis though I heard he has died?" Chuck asks.

"Yes you are correct on all accounts. I understand you have left Stanford in well lets say less than honorable conditions? I do not believe such nonsense myself. You my boy were set up. Though, the CIA's loss could be your gain." Nick says still smiling.

Chuck is taken back by this knowledge. Truly Nick Fury is not only looks like the All Father of Norse Mythos but acts like him too.

"So how did you…" Chuck asks.

"Tut tut Charles you already know that answer. I am here to offer you a place at the SHIELD Academy. It will be intensive but I know you would thrive in such environment Piranha is it?" Nick says Chuck's hacker name.

"So you know about that too?" Chuck says feeling uncomfortable in Nick Fury's gaze.

"Oh I know all about your searches for Alien life. This is one of many reasons I would want to contact you personally." Nick says.

Chuck just stares at his Father's old friend.

"I want you to think about my offer. This is my station you just need to call this number and arrangements will be made. Good luck in your endeavors Chuck it is good to see an old friend's Son." Nick says as a room full of agents materializes next to the tall man to escort him out.

Chuck hears one of them call Nick Director. Chuck did not realize he was visited by the Director of SHIELD himself. Just wait until he tells Ellie. The train continues with stops until it reaches Calabasas that was his station. He exits the train with his suitcase and is immediately engulfed into a big Ellie Hug.

"Hi Ellie It is good to see you too. I just wish it was with a diploma in my hand though." Chuck says.

"Chuck, you know a diploma is not all that is cracked up to be in this world. You have the knowledge I am sure you will fall on your feet. It just might take a bit of time." Ellie brightly says.

"Ellie, it might not take that much time at all. I could go to work for Stark Industries. You know they are always need bright technical people there. Or perhaps Rourke Industries I have a in with both places you know." Chuck says.

"Yes I suppose you could but I hear you have other news I can see it in your face. Do not forget my Padawan, I am your master and your thoughts betray you!" Ellie says in the best Darth Vader imitation.

This makes Chuck laugh. It is so good to be home especially with SDCC just around the corner.

"So Ellie, what are you going to cosplay this year?" Chuck asks.

"Well my young Padawan I figure going as one of the 501st. They have an opening!" Ellie says brightly. "However, this ruse will not work. You can not use your Jedi Mind trick on a mind as strong as I."

"Well El, it was just a try. You can not blame a guy for trying?" Chuck says with a grin.

Oh young Brother it is so good to see you smile! Come on the rest of the crew is waiting to see you back at the house. Ellie says as the jump into Ellie's 4x4 Bronco which was bequeathed by their Dad. He usually kept it up at their Cabin. With his disappearance Ellie decided to use it as her all around beater.

"Ellie, you are making good money so why are you still driving Dad's old beater?" Chuck asks as he places all his belonging in the back then jumps in the rear seat since the shotgun is currently occupied by her Fiancée the Captain Awesome.

"I've been asking her that myself too Chuckster welcome home!" Devon says from the shotgun seat.

"Babe, you know we discussed this. I brought this because I know my brother. He would have half and again more stuff than your Lexus could handle. It fits fine in this great example of American automotive technical know how." Ellie says grabbing a kiss from the Captain as Chuck looks on.

"Thanks Devon It is great to be here too. Though, not as I would have liked." Chuck says.

"Don't worry about it Chuckster you will land right. So did El tell you the news? I've got a Chewbacca costume! It is awesome!" Devon says as he lets out a Wookie Roar. "San Diego is going to be great. I hear that Disney is bringing something interesting this year."

"Disney at Comic Con what in the world are they going to be there for?" Chuck asks expectantly. "Are they going to show a new TRON film?"

"No I am shocked you have not heard the news George Lucas is retiring… Lucasfilm is up for grabs! The Front runner is the Mouse factory itself and Stan Lee is offering his collection too. Something is happening in the land of nerdom I say." Devon says showing how much of nerd he is too.

Devon Woodcomb is this brilliant Cardiologist who his sister snagged in their first year at Medical school they have been inseparable ever since. His nick name is Captain Awesome as an homage to his hero Captain America. Just like that captain Devon is awesome at well everything. Soon they are back at their home in Echo Park. The drive passes the tree lined roads. Chuck starts the laborious task of dragging all his belonging into the house through the Morgan door. He pauses to look at the neighborhood it has not changed…Or has it? Looking down the road he spots the SHIELD standard vehicle the Chevy Tahoe Black in color and the logo of SHIELD on its side. That must not be a coincidence.

Chuck turns around then enters the room to be surprised by all his Geek friends.

Welcome Home Chuck says the banner stretched out between the Like size statute of Han pulling his Blaster pose and Chewie holding his bowcaster.

"Surprise!" yells the nerd crowd as everyone welcomes him home as the conquering hero. Chuck is overwhelmed by the love and affection of all his and Ellie's friends in the Nerdom.

"Thank you all for being here to welcome me home but I just had a long uninteresting train ride and I am tired. Thank you again from the bottom of my heart." Chuck says.

Chuck departs for his room as the assembled guests mingle a bit then leave. Only one person stays that is Morgan Grimes his best friend.

"Not now Morgan" Chuck says from behind his closed door.

"Chuck I am always amazed how you know it is me behind the door." Morgan says opening the door then entering.

Morgan has no idea of privacy or propriety. Chuck groans as the light spills into the room from the hall. Morgan looks around the room. Chuck's TRON poster is proudly still displayed.

"Morgan, I said not now!" Chuck exclaims as he rolls over in his bed then places the pillow over his head.

"Come on Chuck do not be such a Debbie Downer… The gang just wanted to see their fearless leader being at home once again. You can not fault the guys. I mean you attended Stanford University. You were near the holy grail of Apple…I mean to those guys that is something impossible. For you it was destiny in your Stars being the Son of the great Stephen Bartowski that makes you nerd royalty." Morgan says.

"Yeah but Morgan standing there I felt so much like a fraud like what the university has labeled me. I got kicked out Morgan…" Chuck says.

"So what it is all lies I never liked that douche Larkin. He is the one who did this to you? You are my Han and I am your Chewie together we will succeed." Morgan says so earnestly that makes Chuck sit up in the bed and laugh.

"You sure know how to cheer up a guy. How about playing a game of Call of Duty?" Chuck asks.

"Now you are talking Bro! I will get it all set up you just sit back and relax…So what is your plans for Comic Con? I know Ellie is going to be part of the 501st squad I've seen her costume Boy is she one fine storm trooper!" Morgan says as the game is about to begin.

"Somehow I can not picture her in a Storm Trooper outfit. I think I might dust off my Blaster then come as the Bounty Hunter Boba Fett?" Chuck asks.

"Boba Fett…? Chuck have you fallen to the darkside?" Morgan asks missing the shooter with kills him which Chuck plays on nonplussed.

So Demonrat 44 it looks like you need a new partner. Mind if I can tag along?" A sexy female English sounding voice asks.

"Are you sure you can keep up I am Chuck by the way… Sexy CamelCall14 that sounds like an Halo name do you play that too?" Chuck asks.

"Yes I am good at that game too…Watch your Six!" She says shooting the sniper taking a bead on Chuck's ranger.

"Oh thanks for that save boy you are good." Chuck compliments.

After a few hours of Chuck chatting with his newest gaming companion he yawns.

"Well Chuck it is time for me to get some sleep my Biology classes are such a bear in the morning." She says.

"Well I am on vacation so do you have plans to attend San Diego Comic Con? I did not get your name either." Chuck says.

"My name is Jemma. It is nice playing with you Chuck. You are very good at gaming it is like you sense it before it happens. Are you sure the force is not guiding you somehow? SDCC well maybe I would need to check my schedule… Of course I am going to be there. It is a very fun event. I hear Disney is going to announce something awesomely good." Jemma says.

"Jemma, that is a pretty name I will see you around Jemma do not hit the books too hard now." Chuck teases.

Morgan having passed out from all the pizza and grape soda is snoring in the corner as Chuck sets down the controller. He rolls him over on the Morgan's bed which is stashed in the closet.

"Good night little Buddy" Chuck says as he rolls over in his bed letting the game be replayed in his head as he sleeps.

\\\\\\\

Elsewhere Jemma Simmons looks up from her gaming console.

"Did I do well Director?" she asks.

"Cadet Simmons you did exceedingly well I look forward to your graduation into a full SHIELD agent." Nick Fury says with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Over the course of a few weeks Chuck has found even having a famous named Father is not enough to secure a good paying job. Chuck laments one night while playing Halo with Morgan, Leo and Jemma.

"I just do not get it even Mr. Stark turned me down. My Mother saved his life for goodness sake!" Chuck says with a shake of the head.

"Well it is not like he has much choice Chuck. He is under the rules of his contracts. He knows that you would do a great job but the terms states you have to be accredited and you need a degree to do that." Leo says.

"Yes these darn bureaucratic rules soil everything." Jemma agrees.

"Well listening to you two you do not have to worry being in your private institution. Me, being a College dropout leaves me no choices." Chuck says dejectedly

"Chuck I know it is not in your 5 year plan but I can talk to Big Mike to get you your old Nerd Herd supervisor job back at the Buy More." Morgan adds.

"Thanks Morgan but I'll need to think on that. So everyone stoked for Comic Con?" Chuck asks.

"Yeah Chuck I am very much looking forward in meeting you." Jemma says.

"Yeah we all know why that is Jemma" Leo teases.

"Er Boyfriend…Er" Morgan says under his breath.

"Look Morgan you can not be jealous over what Jemma and I are building." Chuck retorts.

"Oh don't worry about him Chuck you are definitely boyfriend material." Jemma says sweetly. "Guys I do need to get some sleep. We will all meet in the lobby in the Onmi hotel right?"

"Right Jemma I can not tell you how much I appreciate your Uncle getting us these hotel reservation especially at the last minute he pops up with them. I say that is nothing short of amazing. So we meet at the lobby at 7 am on Thursday. Morgan and I will be riding down with the rest of the gang from Burbank." Chuck says.

"Right so we will see you all on Thursday." Jemma brightly says.

Everyone disconnects then head to do other things. Chuck decides to join some other hackers in the deep web the topic of discussion was politics. Normally Chuck would not comment on this topic but right now he is up for some bellyaching. So he posts a number of good ideas. He is getting tired when he gets an IRC request for a private chat. Intrigued he answers.

"Hello Demonrat44 you have ideas like several of my friends. They call themselves the Rising Tide. Do you get it?" the person Lynx33 types.

Chuck thinks about it a bit then types back

"Well there are many references I could respond."

"Such as…?"

"Well there is the idea of a Rising Tide lifts all boats."

"That is one do you think of another?"

"Yes the tide rises can smother all life from the weight of the water. It is the idea of a Tidal Wave or Tsunami. This a totally destructive force though. Yet if that is your point why not call yourselves Clean Slate?"

"Why not indeed… So Demonrat44 we are having a hackathon during Comic Con are you interested?"

"Why not indeed…? I'm always interested in a challenge. What is the target?"

"It is not a target but an event. You need to create a fictitious bank and make the FED acknowledge you so they can deposit one penny in it."

"That sounds interesting what is the catch?"

"Well you have to erase everything you have done and do it under 3 hours."

"I'm in so how will I get the invite?"

"Oh just keep playing Halo with your friends. We will contact you through private chat."

"Ok well nice chatting with you I look forward to our chat Lynx33."

"Yes indeed Demonrat44"

The IRC chat ends as Chuck leaves the dark web to go to sleep.

Oh the other end of the chat Skye pulls her fingers from the keyboard.

"Mission accomplished…the Piranha is ours." Skye says kissing her boyfriend.

"You did great Skye. The Piranha will unwittingly give us unlimited money. With that we can change the world!" he says with cause to celebrate.

\\\\\\\\\

Back at the SHIELD Academy Cadet Leo Fitz looks at Cadet Jemma Simmons,

"Jemma, why are you stringing Chuck along? You know there will not be anything that could happen. He is not chosen like us. You should tell him at Comic Con. You have had your fun but he is no way in your plans." Leo says.

"What are you trying to do Fitz, run my life? I would think it is not only Morgan who is jealous! I have Advance Micro Biology in the morning." Jemma says storming off leaving Leo to ponder.

\\\\\\\\\

It is the day of Comic Con. Ellie is dressed in her Storm trooper costume and is standing next to Devon as Chewie with the handcuffs Devon in character only growls and whines.

Morgan is dressed as a Padawan learner. Leo appears as an Elf. Jemma is dressed as a Goddess in a bright blue glow of Arwen the high elf herself.

"So where is Chuck?" Everyone asks then look at Morgan.

"All I know he is changing in the van. He has been so secretive over his costume." Morgan says.

"Well he is holding us all up" Leo grumpily says.

"Oh so you are Leo huh you are much smaller than I expected." Morgan says.

"What do you mean smaller? I'm the same height as you. You are more bearded than I expected either!" Leo retorts.

"Leo if you are getting that impatient then you should head off by yourself! Chuck will be her soon enough." Jemma acidly responds.

"No that is not necessary Jemma…This is my first Comic Con." Leo whines.

Devon getting fed up gives out a Wookie Bark.

"Yes I quite agree Devon." Ellie says.

Leo this is my first Con too. I would never come if Chuck did not influence me. Speaking of Chuck who is the rough Barbarian over there?" Jemma asks.

"Oh Chuck came as Aragorn! That explains it." Morgan says as a light bulb turns on in his head.

"That is Chuck?" Jemma says panting over his almost perfect form.

"Yes that is my little Brother" Ellie says with pride.

Chuck spies them as Chuck stands next to Jemma. She reaches up to pull him into a kiss. Everyone wolf whistles.

They get quite lost in the kiss. Leo looks away as does Morgan.

Soon they break the kiss.

"Wow, that was so unexpected but very nice indeed. So why don't we check in to the rooms then off load the van?" Chuck suggests.

Everyone agrees then Devon, Morgan and Chuck schleps in the luggage as Leo, Ellie and Jemma looks on. They were a funny bunch a Barbarian, Wookie and a short guy that people mistake him as a Jawa. Soon they were done with the luggage then the group headed en mass to the floor.

The lines were long but everyone starts to split up as people head to the panels and other events.

Somehow Chuck has followed Jemma into the panel of Science in Science Fiction.

The hall was not that crowded but the speakers were interesting. Jemma even got up to ask a very interesting question to the panelists after some coaxing from Chuck.

Later they found a place to eat. The rest of the group rejoins them since they had a table. Each describes their activities on the floor. Chuck had to regale them with the recap of Jemma's question in their panel. Jemma kept smiling during the scrutiny.

Soon everyone is tired then head to the hotel to nap. However, Chuck had a different idea for everyone to game together. He has brought his Xbox with extra controllers. Both Devon and Ellie begged off then retired to their suite. Morgan being Morgan wedged his way between Jemma and Chuck.

"Now no conclusion is allowed. This is a Mano a Mano!" Morgan states. "So everyone is settled on the rules? Good so let the slaughter begin!"

Chuck takes the lead in killing bad guys. Morgan accidentally shoots himself and Leo eliminating them from the competition.

Chuck is bringing his A game to the tourney. Jemma is staying right with him.

Chuck turns the corner then there is a voice in his headset alone.

"I know you can hear me…It is all set meet in the ballroom at midnight." The voice says then clears out.

This momentary lapse allows Jemma a clear shot and she takes it. Jemma is declared the winner. It is time to go dancing and drinking so everyone changes out of their costumes then into some more appropriate clothes.

Jemma hogs the bathroom to make her make up just right. She is enthralled with Chuck. She knows she is horribly compromised.

" _This plan just must work."_ Jemma thinks.

She finally exits and she is divine to behold as the men all are very excited. However, she only wants to impress one man. That is Chuck.

Chuck is impressive in his suit and tie. He wants to make a good impression. He approaches Jemma and lightly takes her hand then in his best James Bond impression speaks.

"Bond…James Bond…" he deadpans which makes everyone watching erupt in laughter.

"Chuck that is almost a passable British accent" Leo says.

"How do you know Leo? Your accent is so bad that half the time I can not understand you?" Jemma retorts.

Everyone present razzes on Leo.

"Actually Chuck it is a fairly good imitation." Jemma says gazing into his chocolate pools that are his eyes.

"Well Thank you my dear shall we be off?" Chuck asks as he offers Jemma his arm that she takes.

They leave the room then head to the main ballroom where the party is in full swing.

They are enjoying the music and each other. At midnight Chuck disappears after taking Jemma back to the suite. Chuck returns to the ballroom armed with his thinking juice and gummy bears.


	3. Chapter 3

Grant Ward Agent of SHIELD has done many interesting and dangerous missions in his career. Right now is not one of them. He is standing by a side entrance of the Omni Hotel ballroom observing the throngs of nerds partying. That in itself was not the bother. Him standing in Mandalorian Armor in full battle dress was somewhat humiliating. Agent May even teased him on his latest duty, babysitting some Tech Geeks from the academy.

He mentally shook his head. The only less boring part of this duty was the occasional group to come by then take his picture with them. Those were few and far between. He wonders why Garrett chose him of all the Agents? He knows that one of the many brother Agents would be perfect. They would really enjoy themselves. However, he was told they are logistics Agents. This assignment needs a Field Agent. What are the Higher ups thinking is the Hulk about to show up and wreck the place? If that is the case would this modified icer even help? Grant is of the opinion that it would further enrage the beast. Besides is that not the domain of the US Army's General Ross…or Talbot…? Again he mentally shakes his head.

Grant's keen eyes spot his quarry. She looks quite passable in a down home sort of way. The Tall smartly dressed man has his interest for only a few seconds. He has already sized him up. He could be kind of formidable in a fight with that long reach, broad chest and thick legs which are expertly hidden under that tailoring. However, at the moment he only seems concerned about looking into his quarry's eyes. He is not here to break up any budding relationship. Again he mentally shakes his head then notices several of the guests are being tapped then follow out a side exit. Bringing up a mental map tells him that the door leads to a different conference room in the basement. He also notices there are several large data nodes stretched across the door well. It might be some weirdo's party recognition? Grant did not know.

His curiosity peaked he notices the person getting tapped has a device left on the clothing. That must be a recognition chip. Boy, there must be something secret going on in that basement. Grant figures it bears some investigation. He slowly moves position to that he is standing astride the door. This way he will take pictures for the techs to analyze. Nobody pays any attention to his taking guest pictures. Most are happy to get their picture taken.

Back at HQ Agent Phil Coulson is watching the video feed from Grant when he is alerted.

"Yes?" He responds.

"The director wants to see you now Agent Coulson." The voice says.

"Ok tell him I am on my way." Phil says.

In the director's office Nick Fury is standing next to the man from Asgard Thor.

"Director you wanted to see me?" Phil asks.

"Agent Coulson come in I want you to meet the newest member of the Avenger Initiative, Thor." Nick says in a welcoming manner.

"It is good to meet another warrior Son of Coul." Thor happily says.

"It is good to meet you too er Thor." Phil says. "Director, might I have a word?"

"Go ahead Agent Coulson. Thor can hear whatever you wish to discuss. We are all allies here." Nick says.

"Well Sir you pulled me away from a delicate ops. It seems we are getting data on a Rising Tide gathering in a San Diego hotel. I'm running an operative at the moment. It is imperative I return immediately." Phil says with some urgency in his voice.

"Excellent…You should take Thor. He has been granted Level 8 clearance. He should see us in action" Nick says gesturing to Thor.

Thor gives Phil a big smile.

"Yes Son of Coul I would be most interested in seeing your 'op'." Thor says.

Phil looks at his director once again then shrugs.

"Ok Thor, Please come this way we will be observing on the big screen." Phil says as he leads Thor to the ops room.

Nick Fury looks pleased as they leave together.

/

Grant is getting word that a VIP has joined their feed.

"Great who is it this time" Grant thinks.

He would never have guessed it was a true Alien from Asgard.

Thor is so filled with questions as they review the feeds from Agent Ward's video feeds.

The hours of surveillance continues. Finally the babysitting subject leaves to head back to their room. Grant thinks the ops is a bust. He is so interested in getting out of this suit then back to Agent May waiting for him at the beach villa. So they could do their own celebrating. Grant thinks back to this morning surprise. For an Agent that sits at a desk in personnel she sure is limber.

"Request to stand down objective not reached." Grant asks waiting for a reply.

Coulson takes the mike.

"Negative Agent, stay on post lets see what will happen in another few hours." Phil says.

"Roger, staying on post." Grant replies.

Grant internally sighs. This has not been the most uncomfortable of assignments. He has things to drink and eat too. This suit is fully contained too. Though, it is light and bulletproof too. He hefts his disguised icer rifle in his hands. That is very light too. The guys in the science dept really out did themselves.

As Grant is musing he notices the tall lanky fellow that the subject spent most of her attention has returned. He is heading toward the door.

\\\\\\\\\

Up at the suite Chuck and Jemma kisses each other but Chuck being too much of a gentleman refuses to go any further. Jemma is a bit disappointed but understands. It has been a wonderful day so far.

"You are right Chuck we should not consummate anything just yet. We are just getting to know each other. I'm tired I will see you in the morning?" Jemma says giving him another kiss then disappearing into her suite.

"Sweet Dreams" Chuck says disappearing into the one which he shares with Leo, Morgan and Devon.

Morgan is passed out and so is Leo. Chuck changes clothes then tucks his little buddy in to his bed. Devon and Ellie are still out. So that did not matter to him. Getting downstairs and through that door is all that matters now. Chuck has planned for months to infiltrate the Rising Tide. He may be a hacker but these guys are dangerous. They are terrorists. Chuck's eyes softly glowed red for a moment then he reasserts control which his Mother and Sister taught him. People should never suspect the Raging Fury locked inside him.

It is because of Terrorists that he no longer has parents. They were driven away by terrorists. Chuck takes his thinking juice and a bag of gummy bears then heads out the suite.

Jemma suspecting something changes clothes too. She creeps out of her room then knocks softly at the door. Morgan getting awake by the knock forgets he is naked then goes to open the door.

"Who is it?" Morgan asks not turning on a light so luckily Jemma can only see a shadow of the naked man.

"Morgan is…Are you naked? Please get a robe on!" Jemma says blushing.

"Oh yeah just a moment" Morgan says as he closes the door. This arouses Leo.

"Morgan, why did you slam the door? I'm trying to get some sleep." Leo complains.

"So sorry it is just that Jemma knocked on the door…" Morgan says getting his robe on.

"Jemma knocks at the door? Is something wrong?" Leo asks bolting out of bed then getting fully dressed in a few moments.

Jemma at the door is getting worried as Morgan now a bit more dressed opens the door with Leo standing behind him.

"So Jemma what do you need?" Morgan asks with a yawn.

Jemma is mortified that everyone is awake, every one except Chuck.

"Er…Morgan is Chuck still asleep?" She thinks if he is a brass band would not wake him.

"Chuck? Well let me look at his bunk…Nope, no Chuck is here." Morgan says.

"Are you saying Chuck is missing? I saw him come into this room not more than a few moments ago." Jemma says with her voice rising.

"Yep his bed is still made…I can check on a few things…" Morgan says as he turns to inspect his best friend's belongings.

"His thinking juice is not here…He must be going to that hackathon." Morgan states.

"Hackathon…? What hackathon are you talking about? Morgan speak!" Jemma orders.

"What hackathon? Do you call yourselves Nerds? It is the hackathon broadcasted all across the deep web. It is the world's best hackers competing here at this hotel!" Morgan says as Ellie and Devon enter the suite.

"Morgan did I hear you correctly that Chuck is going to a hackathon held here in the building? Devon we need to stop Chuck now!" Ellie says. "Morgan, this is important…Where did Chuck go no scratch that you are going to take us now!" Ellie says dragging Morgan by his arm.

"Wait babe Morgan is not decent. You should go get dressed Morgan." Devon says being the coolest one in the room.

Morgan returns to the room as both Jemma and Ellie pace waiting. Finally Morgan is dressed then they leave together.

\\\\\\\\\

Agent Ward has obtained one of the sensor disks then attaches it to his Armor. He watches as the person known as Chuck enters the door. Then he sees a commotion as the subject plus two short men and a Tall man along with a fairly good looking woman charge at the door. Entering the door first is his subject.

"Agent Ward pursue subject now!" Phil shouts into the mic.

Grant springs into action as Ellie slips past him too. Grant chases the two women down the stairs.

Ellie passes Jemma on the stairs then reaches Chuck as he is being let in the hacker room.

"Chuck wait…You can not do this!" Ellie implores.

"Ellie these are terrorists…They need to be brought down. I will be smart then do it from the inside. Don't worry Ellie I have a plan." Chuck sweetly says he slips his arm out of her grasp. This is when Jemma appears.

"Don't worry Jemma I've got it under control." Chuck says as he disappears.

Ellie and Jemma stand helplessly at the metal door. Grant finally catches up to them.

Chuck enters then spies the Octopus, Lazlo, The Red Herring they are all here! Chuck feels his anger starting to build. He would not let it out just yet.

Chuck takes his seat. Skye notices him then walks over to him.

"So you are Demonrat 44? Welcome Piranha" she says.

"Piranha is here?" The words are heard from the fellow hackers who crane their necks to see the infamous white hat.

"I see you know my name but I do not know yours Lynx14?" Chuck asks.

"It is Skye I chose it myself." She says eying the handsome nerd.

"It is a very pretty name." Chuck murmurs.

Somehow Grant has slipped passed the door and is standing in the room. The science guys are going crazy. They are finally getting names and pic together. Coulson and Thor watch as the excitement builds.

Skye's boyfriend is bothered by the newest nerd's affect on his girl friend then interrupts.

"Ok we all know the rules. We know why we are here. So let's get to coding! May the best nerd win!" He says.

Grant zooms into this lead guy but there is no data on him at all. He is a ghost. Coulson gasps as he sees Skye in Grant's vision.

"Son of Coul, are you alright?" Thor asks.

"Yeah…I'm fine." Phil says lying.

He is not fine…His 084 is standing right in front of an field Agent. Said Field Agent could disrupt everything. He is known as a bit of a cowboy in his methods. However, he did get results.

Chuck smiles at Skye then gets to coding. First he links all the other participants together then opens a channel to his secret base under their house. The computer there has acknowledged then he starts the data dump of all the evil acts they have all done. Since he now has all their passwords. The screen in front of Skye is almost a blur as Chuck's fingers fly over the keys. Skye is duly impressed over Chuck's skills.

"I am Done!" Chuck announces after 20 minutes.

The rest of the group gives a collective "Awww"

Skye's boyfriend Peter comes over to inspect Chuck's work. Indeed he has cracked the US Federal Reserve. There is no trace either. Chuck remembers the acts of evil this man in front of him has done. The mass murder of children has gotten his temper up. Suddenly Chuck's eyes goes red as Grant zooms into the altercation going on in front of him.

"Agent Ward, contain this situation." Phil orders as a Roar is heard over the comm link. Chuck has just thrown Peter across the room and pandemonium has started as the other Hackers scatter. Chuck starts listing off all the evil deeds of Peter as he throws a computer at him. Next goes a desk and other office furniture too, as Chuck continues to recite the Evil deeds of all of the assembled hackers.

Ellie hearing the commotion is startled by the door opening and a flood of nerds pouring out. She has to get to her brother before he totally wrecks the place.

"Chuck…Chuck do you hear me?" Stand down Chuck" she yells saying the control words.

Grant is busy icing every bad guy Chuck identifies. He is too busy to attempt to ice Chuck himself.

Coulson looks at the carnage. Thor looking ashamed glances away. Phil notices.

"Thor is there something you want to tell me?" Phil asks.

"Yes, Son of Coul I recognize the hand of Asgard in this person." Thor replies.

"Hand of Asgard…? What do you mean?" Phil asks.

"I am not happy but our Asgard scientists did experiment on the Warriors of Midgard. I thought they concluded that they were unstable then most died in battle. It is obvious that some were missed." Thor says looking back at the screen.

"So you are telling me you guys created the Berserker?" Phil asks.

"Aye and that unfortunate there is one!" Thor says.


	4. Chapter 4

Agent Ward is stunned with the action of the subject or the 084. He has become totally docile and drops the chair he was swinging. The Red eyes disappeared as he collapses on the floor.

"Chuck! My poor baby brother…" Ellie says rushing to his side.

She cradles his head in her lap as she softly strokes his hair which makes strange animal shapes.

Jemma has finally gotten into the room to surveil the mess and attend to some of the victims.

She shakes her head at the destruction. She sees her boyfriend collapsed on the floor with his sister whispering to him.

Agent Coulson seeing the action spins toward the other observer.

"You know more about this. So why don't we go talk to the director together?" Phil asks.

"Aye, Son of Coul a discussion with the director is in order." Thor agrees.

"Agent 33, get the troops in there and secure the Area. I'm leaving now." Coulson says.

"Yes Agent Coulson" she replies "…All Agents converge at Agent Ward's location now. Detain everyone."

At the scene, all of a sudden members of the 501st appear. Ellie does not recognize any of the Storm Troopers as they escort the rest of the groups out of the building.

After they cleaned the area only Jemma, Ward, Ellie and Chuck remain.

Agent Ward pulls Jemma aside.

"Cadet Simmons I am Agent Ward of SHIELD. I need you to stay with the 084." He says.

"Agent Ward I know who you are…This person has a name. He is Chuck and he is my boyfriend." Jemma says coldly.

Ward shakes his head.

"Cadet, you do not understand this order is coming from the director." Ward says in the most professional manner.

"I see" Jemma says. "You can tell the director I will do as he asks."

Chuck awakes in Ellie's lap and he can see Jemma talking to Boba Fett. He looks away then gazes into the worried eyes of his sister.

"El…you…" Chuck manages to say before he is stopped by a big Ellie hug.

"Oh Chuck you are Ok? You really frightened me this time! What were you thinking? You are exposed…Dad is going to kill me! He told me to keep you safe. Chuck you outed yourself to SHIELD!" Ellie quickly says.

"What did you say?" Chuck asks.

"Chuck Dad and Mom both warn us to never do that! You broke that rule! Why Chuck what possessed you in doing this?" Ellie asks.

"Ellie, it is not my fault…I saw those pictures…So what did happen?" Chuck asks.

"It is not important now…Chuck, we can not run from this. You know the consequences…" Ellie says helping Chuck to his feet.

Chuck is expecting a hoard of SHIELD agents to surround him with guns. However, the reality was only Jemma running to his side.

"Chuck, are you Ok…Let, us go to the room. You need to lie down." Jemma says.

Agent Ward has totally disappeared. He is needed at the Bus with the other detainees. It has been a good day for SHIELD.

\\\\\\\\\

Agent Coulson along with the god of Thunder enters the director's office. Director Fury has his back to them studying the video captured by Agent Ward's camera. He freezes it at the physical change of their 084.

"Welcome back Agent and Thor. So Thor what can you do to help us?" Fury asks pointing at the person on the screen.

"Director, may I be so bold regulations state that all 084…" Phil states.

Yes that all 084's must be identified and registered in the registry…I do not foresee that needing to occur Agent if we can get the help of our Asgardian friend here" Fury says looking straight at Thor.

Thor looks down deeply ashamed of what his Asgardian Scientist did.

"Director…I deeply regret the meddling of the Asgardian scientists. They have been properly punished." Thor says.

"Yes, that is good but what about this person? Are you able to help him?" Fury asks.

"Well Director the effects are permanent…" Thor sadly says.

"Yes, I have suspected much. However, that is not what I asked. I asked can you help him?" Fury asks again with a strange gleam in his eyes.

Thor stays quiet as Coulson looks at his director. He wonders what the sly fox is up to now?

"Yes, director there is a way to harness the Beserker tendency. It is difficult…I would have to train him…He would need to be isolated while under this conditioning. Do you have a suitable location?" Thor says.

Coulson is surprised to say the least. The god of thunder is personally going to train the 084 so he stays off the registry? This is highly unorthodox.

"Sir, may I ask…" Phil starts to say.

"Agent Coulson, you will make your services available to Thor. Let him pick out the best place to train our newest Agent." Fury says as he dismisses them both then turns back to the screen.

Phil and Thor having been given their orders now head back to Phil's office. He immediately expands the cube to show all the different SHIELD locations.

Thor's eyes alight on one red dot in the Arctic.

"There is the perfect Place." Thor says.

Agent Coulson zooms into the location then displays the listing.

"Yes Son of Coul that is the perfect place. Let's go collect my student?" Thor says.

"Yes Thor if you would walk this way a Quinjet is being prepped as we speak." Coulson says walking down the corridors of the Helicarrier that is positioned over the pacific.

\\\\\\\\\

Chuck was almost carried into the room by Devon with Jemma at his side. Once in the room she has Devon place Chuck into the Room she shares with Ellie. The rest of the group crowds around the door.

"Look Chuck needs his rest…I suggest you Leo and Morgan go back to sleep. Devon, Ellie my uncle has found a close by room for both of you. I will attend to Chuck." Jemma says firmly.

"The Hell you are…" Ellie says as she is restrained by Devon.

"Yes I am and you know why!" Jemma says with a glare in her eyes.

The fire just goes out as Ellie nods then collapses into Devon's chest.

Devon take care of her…Jemma says as she hand him the keycard to the new room. Devon takes Ellie out of the room.

Leo has never seen this side of Jemma before. It was odd to say the least.

"Well I have to attend to Chuck…Get out of here!" Jemma says closing and locking the door.

Leo shrugs the goes back to the other bedroom. Morgan stands at the door wondering.

" _What went on during this night?"_

He too finally gave up staring at the door willing it to open. It never did.

\\\\\\\\\

Jemma enters the room. She has her orders from the Director they were given to her from Agent Ward. She is somewhat conflicted. He did not choose the life of a SHIELD agent. It is being thrusted upon him. Jemma feels so sad.

"Chuck, are you awake?" Jemma asks.

"Yeah, Jemma what is going on…I feel so tired…" Chuck says.

"Chuck, you need to listen to me…It is very important." Jemma says all seriously.

"Jemma I love you…I take everything you say seriously." Chuck says.

"Chuck, you do not know what you are saying…I've been lying to you!" Jemma says almost crying.

"What sort of lie? …Are you really married to Leo? Is that the lie?" Chuck asks adding a bit of humor.

"No silly I am still single but for you I would say yes in a moment…That is not where I lied, Chuck" Jemma says laughingly.

"So are you an Alien come to suck out my brains as Morgan thinks?" Chuck says reaching out to hug her.

"No I'm not the Alien you are…" Jemma says.

"Oh so how is that your lie? If I am the alien shouldn't it be my lie?" Chuck teases.

"Come on Chuck I am trying to tell you something serious all you want to do is joke!" Jemma says all frustrated.

"Ok Ok Jemma you win so what is it?" Chuck says.

Jemma takes a deep breath. She can do this she thinks gathering up her courage.

"Ok Chuck the truth is I am a…" Jemma says as being interrupted by Chuck.

"SHIELD Agent well cadet…? I've known that from the beginning. It does not change what I feel about you" Chuck says.

"You have known…How…Why…I thought I covered my tracts well…" Jemma says cutely showing her confusion.

Chuck could not resist but kiss her. She melted into his strong arms. She wills this kiss would never end but it finally did when they needed to break for air. Jemma settles next to this wonderful man.

"So how did you know?" Jemma asks again as Chuck kisses her again.

"Jemma, you did a great job of hiding…Even the Rising Tide group would never penetrate your trail. I however, am not that low of a level. Have you ever heard of the Piranha?" Chuck asks smiling.

The Piranha is a legendary white hat. His is admired by some and hated by others. Of course she knows of the Piranha.

"So Chuck you are telling me that you are the Piranha?" Jemma giggles.

"Well you are not showing the attitude I thought you would do once you found that out." Chuck says.

"Wait Chuck you are not joking this time? You really are the Piranha?" Jemma asks.

"Yes I really am he. So next you are to say that you are here to keep me while another team from SHIELD is dispatched to take me?" Chuck asks.

Jemma looks down as Chuck grabs her chin to pull it gently up so he can see her eyes.

"It is ok Jemma. I understand…I know about SHIELD protocols…You are compelled to do this by the highest authority. Nick Fury the director? Interesting. I do need to be trained so that I do not hurt anyone. It is ok Jemma. Just be there for Ellie once I am gone. She has tried her best but hiding is doing no one any good especially me." Chuck says as there is a knock at the door.

Chuck leaves Jemma on the bed bracing for the sight of SHIELD agents.

"Hello can I help you?" Chuck asks as he is surprised only two people are at the door.

One is draped in a red cloak. He is very tall almost Chuck's own height. There is a regal bearing about him. The other is slightly slimmer and smaller but the air of authority that lingers too.

"I am Agent Coulson of SHIELD. You are to accompany us now." Phil says.

Chuck looks back at Jemma then smiles.

"I am all yours." Chuck says holding his hands out thinking they were going to handcuff him.

"There is no need of that, let's just get going." Phil says tiredly.

The cloaked man says nothing as he watches with some amusement in his eyes.

Chuck drops his arms then glances back at Jemma for one last look. Then he follows the two men out the hotel room then head to the roof. There he boards a plane which materializes in front of him. He is secured in the jump seat as Coulson goes forward to talk to the pilot. The cloaked man sits next to him for their journey. Chuck wonders if this strange man would ever speak. Once the plane has lifted off, Chuck looks at him. He really studies him in the most imitate details.

Only by the time the sun is rising does Chuck see where he is going. It is a desolate place with ice and a few trees. The plane descends into an opening in the snow. They leave the plane then look around.

Chuck notices that there is an old WWII bomber the techs are working on. Chuck sees an old familiar face.

"Tony Stark!" He blurts out.

Tony stops what he is doing then excitedly speaks to Coulson ignoring his guests.

"It is him! I can not believe it he is finally found!" Tony says very loudly.

"Wow after all this time the remains of Captain America has been found." Chuck says knowing full well what Tony means.

"No Chuck" Tony says finally looking at the younger man. "These are not remains…Coulson he is still Alive! Captain America is still freaking Alive! Can you believe that!"


	5. Chapter 5

After the team led by Tony Stark leaves this ice cave Thor begins his training in earnest with Chuck. It was not that Chuck was ever lacking in muscle tone however, Chuck has never let the full strength of his heritage out.

Thor is not a merciless task master however, the idea of working out from sun up until sun down running in the deep ice and snow chasing the wildlife without a weapon other than his keen mind and body. Each day Chuck progresses to the ultimate form. It is a reflection of his true berserker nature. Thor would not accompany Chuck in these expeditions. He has to learn his nature by himself. Thor kept an eye as he converses with Heimdall over the Bifrost.

From him he learns the All Father Odin is ill. Thor is torn. Should he leave his protégé behind allowing him to complete his training or should he bring the mortal to Asgard?

Thor contemplates this sticky problem. Midgard warriors are allowed into Valhalla. Though, they are supposed to be dead. Bringing a live one is strictly forbidden by Odin himself. Then this is no ordinary mortal. Surely, the rules would allow that? If there would be any objection it would come from his Brother Loki. As Thor pondered what to do Chuck in the mean time has come across a Polar bear eating a freshly killed seal.

Chuck smells the blood as his stomach makes itself known. The Hunger gnaws in his belly. Chuck creeps toward the kill. Chuck's eyes are now permanently red. That is not all that is red. His exposed skin has taken a bright red sheen. Chuck now springs upward then smashes his fist like clubs smashing the bear in the face. This makes the bear rear up as Chuck stands next to the bear unaware of his physical transformation. Chuck looks the bear in the face then swings his club like arm in a wide arc to crash down on the bear's skull forcing the bear onto all fours. Chuck now attacks the exposed back of the bear. The bear turns then catches Chuck in the side of the face. The ferocity of the strike only made Chuck more determined. Thus he bear tackles the bear allowing his massive arms to encircle then begins to squeeze the life out of the enraged beast. It tries to rake with its back claws as Chuck stands to his full height thus pulling the bear off the ground.

A mighty crack was heard as Chuck bore the massive Bear's back. The bear lies limp in Chuck's arms. The battle is won. Chuck thoroughly spent leans over then grabs the seal's sharp rib bones.

Chuck using a bit of bloodied cloth and the rib bones starts a fire. Chuck enjoys the cooked meat after he created an Ice Shelter. Inside the shelter he now skins the bear and uses it as a cloak. He butchers the bear meat then feasts on his first kill. Finally sated he falls deep asleep keeping the fire going with the fat from the bear. Chuck soon dreams of world yet to be seen.

\\\\\\\\\

Thor notices Chuck has not returned to the Ice cave. It is now dark. Thor would not venture out tonight. It is up to Chuck to survive. Thor returns to the side of the fire and rolls his cloak over him. He too dreams of worlds yet unseen.

In the morning Thor awakens to the smell of meat roasting. The Bear meat is on a spit. Chuck is tending to their brew. It is their only luxury, the coffee that is left behind by the scientists. Thor awakens then receives the offered mug. Thor definitely could tell Chuck is different.

"I see you are still here." Thor says greedily drinking the offered beverage.

"Aye, I am" Chuck agrees.

"So this Bear Meat is good and fresh" Thor says as he stuffs a big piece in his mouth.

"It is. I killed it with my bear hands." Chuck agrees as he pulls a piece of meat from the spit then adds two more pieces to sizzle over the fire.

"It is good. You have done well." Thor says with a gleam of pride in his eyes.

"You are now in touch with your warrior spirit. Now we will fight for you to understand control. To make to make you it fair I will not summon Mjolnir."

"Summon it or not it does not matter to me god of Thunder. You are going down!" Chuck replies.

"Ok Midgard I accept the challenge however, Here is not the field of battle. You must follow me if you can." Thor says as he swings his hammer faster and faster until he is airborne. Chuck rapidly grows in size as he starts the chase by jumping after him. Chuck attempts to snatch the god of Thunder out of the sky with each of his mighty leaps. However, he just falls back to the snow and ice only to attempt again and again.

Thor smiles while thinking that this futile effort would tire his pupil. However with each leap Chuck is more and more invigorated. So when Thor finally touches the earth his is in a rude awakening as Chuck smashes with both feet from his last leap burying Thor deep into the snow. Thor is momentarily stunned by the depth of the attack. He rallies his Asgardian strength to push Chuck into the air. Chuck deftly somersaults to on his feet. Then he swings his massive arms together striking both sides of the god of War as he unburies himself. This attack felt like Chuck was no Midgard warrior but a hated Ice Giant.

Thor again is dropped in the snow as Chuck leaps on him again with both feet. This causes Thor to lose consciousness. Chuck retreats to the side once again reducing his size then goes to surveil the god of Thunder. Thor does not move. Chuck listens to see if the Asgardian is injured. He does not appear injured but still he is not awake either. Chuck decides to pick up Mjolnir. He is surprised it is very light in his hands. He emulates Thor's technique of spinning the Hammer then he picks up the limp body of Thor then goes back to the Ice cave where there are medical supplies and a radio to get help.

Chuck places the god of Thunder in the cot then waits for him to awake. It is a long vigil. 3 days later SHIELD agents dispatched by the director himself arrive at the Ice cave. Chuck is happy to see them. Thor still is out. Chuck does not understand why. They board the Quinjet unaware that Fury had witnessed the fight and is in consultation with Tony Stark.

"That is just amazing. Did you see the power of each of those blows I doubt the Iron Man suit would survive it. It reminds me of Banner in his Hulk rage. Though the only color I see is Red. His Skin is red…His eyes totally red and did you look at his size at least 12 feet! Thor has no chance against that brute." Tony Stark raves.

"I disagree" Fury says quietly still looking over the feeds.

"What do you disagree Director?" Tony asks.

"Chuck is not a brute. To be a brute is to be a mindless fury. I must point out Chuck's attacks were calculated and precise. He knew what he was doing. That shows a level of intelligence which might even rival yours Stark!" The director snarks.

Tony now looks more closely to Chuck's battle tactics. The director was correct from the first strike with those massive feet to the squeeze play with the arms Thor was not only out classed physically but more importantly out classed mentally too.

The Director is notified the jump jet has returned.

"So Stark are you ready to meet Chuck?" Fury asks looking over his shoulder.

"Why I've know young Chuck from a boy." Tony says.

"Yes I suppose so Stark. However, that was no boy on those vids either. So you are meeting Chuck the man." Fury says as he exits his office in the Helicarrier.

They quickly both head to medical. Fury wants to make sure Chuck is as unharmed as he looks. Thor on the other hand might need his people's help. He has called on the good Doctor to contact the Asgardians. He hopes they will respond quickly.

As they walk Fury has a plan forming in his head. He has mentioned it only to a few. Thor, Stark and now he is going to ask a relative newcomer to join the Avenger Initiative. He has a few others but Chuck has proven himself as a warrior lets see if he can cut it through both Science and Field academies.

Fury enters the room as the doctors are leaving. Stark stands against the doorway.

"So Chuck you did a fine job in the Arctic. Are you ready for your next phase of training?" Fury asks.

Chuck looks at Fury then Stark's smiling face then shook his head as a yes.

"Good, I figured you are up to the challenge. Agent Carmichael you are enrolled at the SHIELD scientific academy. You need to get there quickly. I will have Agent May take you. Good luck Chuck." Fury says holding out his hand as Chuck was an equal.

Chuck grasps his arm in a clapse used by Thor. The deal is agreed with this gesture.

Chuck drops the arm clapse then leaves with Stark trailing him.

"Chuck, may I talk to you about something… Look I wanted to hire you…Truly I did. It was impossible…You do understand that now right? Chuck where are you going I could never get the hang of directions on this thing. I guess I will follow you…Sort of the blind leading the blind?" Tony says as Chuck stops in front of Agent May's desk in personnel.

"I am Agent Carmichael, reporting as ordered by the director." Chuck says showing his lanyard that shows his face and a level 5 badge.

"Stand down Agent" May says as Tony leans on her desk.

He has heard of the Cavalry before. He is surprised the rumor was of this woman.

"So Stark can I help you? If not would you kindly remove yourself from my desk?" She says with a quiet intensity.

Stark being chasten jumps away from her desk. Tony knows the problems of women like this can bring if disobeyed. That reminded him that he needs to check in with the President of his company. He moves away to get a clear signal. May watches him leave with disinterest. Chuck is using his talents again to really observe Agent May. Chuck concludes that she is very lethal. She deserves the nickname Tony mouthed, The Cavalry.

"Ok Agent I am finished with your paperwork. Here are your orders do not lose them." Agent May says.

"I will not" Chuck replies grasping tightly the folder.

"Good so shall we go Agent?" Agent May asks.

Chuck nods his head and follows Agent May to the flight line where they board a different jump jet. This one is half the size of the Quinjet.

"This is a courier jet it goes between bases." May says as she places the head up display over her head.

Soon the tower has given them permission then the jet jumps straight up then disappears heading east.

They arrive at the field outside the SHIELD Academy. The commandant of the Academy is there to greet the newest Fury star. She was able to read only part of his classified file. She knows as a full Agent he is allowed all privileges. However, requesting Senior Cadet Leo Fitz as a roommate is quite strange. Though, she knows Fury well. So orders are orders.

"Good Morning Agent Carmichael. I am Commandant Sisko. If you have any problems at all please contact me directly. It says here you attended Stanford? Well Stanford might be tough but here at the Academy we study hard and play hard too. As an Agent you have all access to all facilities even the women dorms. I hope you will use those privileges sparingly." She says as Chuck turns over his folder to his new chief administrator.

Though, Agent May still is his only link other than Fury with his real job. Speaking of Agent May she has returned to the courier jet and has disappeared heading west.

"I am pleased to meet you Commandant Sisko. I feel I will be more than adequate to handle the workload. So would you please guide me to my room?" Chuck politely asks.

"Senior Cadet Forman, please escort our VIP to this coordinates?" the Commandant says.

Chuck observes a slightly under 6 foot man with sandy brown hair and hazel eyes snap to attention then salute the commandant. He looks puzzled for a moment then shrugs.

"Please follow me Agent." He says as Chuck picks up his kit then follows him to the fifth floor of the Physical Science wing.

\\\\\\\\\

Fitz returns from class his latest roommate was gone. Another victim of the high standards required at the academy. Jemma is standing outside his door looking in.

She just was not the same since that night in San Diego. He was never able to coax anything out of her. She seems so lost.

"Well another one has bitten the dust. Come on in Jemma if you are worried I will leave the door open." Fitz coaxes.

"Oh all right Leo…It is just I miss him…" Jemma sadly says.

"Yes Jemma, I know you do but just look at this. We graduate in 45 days. We will be real SHIELD Agents!" Leo says excitedly.

Leo looks at a text he just got.

"Heads up Jemma there is a real Agent on the campus and he is heading this way." Leo says reading the text out loud.

"A real Agent would you think it…" Jemma says as she turns her head down the hall then spies Senior Cadet Forman leading a very tall and well built "… Oh MY LORD LEO it is CHUCK!"

Leo jumps off his bed and runs out of the room as Jemma runs directly at Chuck.

Chuck spies Jemma and gives her a wide smile as he drops his kit to catch her in midair and swings her around to hug her gently. He follows with a gentle kiss.

Leo gets out of the room only to witness their reunion kiss. Leo is smiling for the first time in 7 months from that night in San Diego. Chuck has returned!


	6. Chapter 6

Leo was first to break up the reunion.

"Well Chuck so how are you Old Man?" Leo asks.

Chuck looks over at the diminutive scientist.

"I am doing great. Boy do I have some stories to tell!" Chuck says wrapping the shorter man in a bear hug then hoisting him into the air.

"Oh Chuck please desist and place Leo down. He is grossly uncomfortable." Jemma says as Senior Cadet Foreman looks on even more uncomfortably.

Chuck does as Jemma commands then troops with this small group to his assigned quarters.

"This is your quarters Agent…er…if there is nothing else I will be leaving." Senior Cadet Foreman says as he moves away from the sounds of jubilation.

"Yes Senior Cadet. You are dismissed." Chuck says.

The Senior Cadet leaves as fast as possible. He has to tell someone…anyone that their VIP a level 5 Agent actually knows Senior Cadets Fitz and Simmons.

After Foreman leaves Chuck starts unpacking as Jemma and Leo watch eagerly.

"Look guys I might be awhile don't you need to eat or something?" Chuck asks.

"Yes Leo even though, I would like to stay. Rules are rules we need to get to the mess hall now." Jemma sadly says.

"Yes Jemma you are right…We will have time to catch up. Ok Chuck we are leaving." Leo replies.

Chuck kisses Jemma goodbye then they leave.

Chuck organizes his things. The first thing he unrolls is his Tron poster. Next he uncrates his specially designed computer. He attaches the cable then accesses the SHIELD mainframe. Soon the visage of the Director appears.

"Ah Chuck I hope you liked the accommodations?" Fury asks.

"Yes Director the accommodations were surprising." Chuck replies.

"That is good I thought you would like that. Stark has left you a message. Read it at your leisure. I will see you at graduation. Fury out" the director says then exits leaving only the SHIELD logo active on his display.

Chuck sit down on his bed then wonders. Why Tony is leaving him a message? Curious Chuck goes back to the computer then searches his email to a secure video link.

Chuck opens the file and Now Tony's face appears on the Screen. Next to him is Thor then beside him is Captain America, Hawkeye, Black Widow. All the team members he was told he will train after leaving the SHIELD academy.

"Hey Chuck this is a friendly reminder what is waiting for you once you complete your schooling." Tony says then each of the Avenger gets up close to encourage Chuck to do well and in 45 days he is to report to Stark Towers.

Chuck laughs at the antics of the group and then Tony is last to speak.

"Ok everyone have had their say and I just want to say you will make your old man proud kid. Ok that is all now study hard!" Tony says then the file ends with Tony's smiling face.

Chuck reaches up to turn it off when Leo comes into the room.

"Chuck is that…?" Leo asks uncomprehending the image on the screen.

"Yeah Leo, that is my family friend Tony Stark. After I get out of here I will be working closely with him and a bunch of other people as well." Chuck teases.

"Oh I thought well…I though you would be working with Jemma and myself in the science division." Leo says morosely.

"I'm so sorry Leo. You know I would love to work with you two. However, there is much to talk about which makes that impossible right now." Chuck says. "However, even if we are not working together we have exactly 45 days which we can have fun too."

That thought brighten up Leo as he got out his X box, spare controller and headset.

"Now you are talking. Jemma should be on soon she has to go to her dorm. I'm not allowed to be over there." Leo says.

Soon Chuck greets Morgan who is surprised Chuck is online after 7 months of nothing.

"Hey Little Buddy how is Burbank?" Chuck asks.

"I really do not know…I'm in Hawaii…Once you left Comic Con I felt I needed to pursue my dreams too. So Alex and I came to Hawaii. I'm going to be a Benihana chef. Alex she is a doll…" Morgan admits.

"Alex huh…? So what happened with Anna?" Chuck asks being so out of the loop.

"Anna found some cosplay character at SDCC and I have not seen her since. I hooked up with Alex at the pie shop near the Buy More well I got the courage up to ask her out and now we are here in Hawaii living the good life. How is life treating you Chuck?" Morgan asks.

"Life is good for me too. I have been in training and you would not believe what I can do now! I will be working with Tony Stark too." Chuck replies.

"See I told you would land on your feet not like that bad guy over there!" Morgan says shooting the bad guy in the corner trying to snipe both of them.

"Yeah Morgan it feels good to be shooting bad guys with my friends" Chuck says as a new voice enters.

"Watch your six, flyboy!" Jemma says as she blasts another bad guy into pieces.

"Glad you made it Jemma" Leo says as he takes a hit and loses one of his lives.

"Yeah I'm glad you are here too Jemma. Maybe you can take up some of that slack Leo is leaving." Morgan says as their avatars run to the nearest bunker.

"Guys, leave poor Leo alone. It is not his fault he is not as skilled as the rest of you." Jemma says defending Leo's atrocious game play.

Morgan duly chasten becomes more quiet.

"So why don't we head that direction" Chuck says while pointing with his avatar.

"You two go that way…Morgan and I will stay right here." Leo quips.

Chuck and Jemma agree then they take off running in tandem then blasting bad guys as they run step by step. This was the most fun Chuck has had in almost 7 months. If anything his reflexes have gotten sharper and quicker as he eventually out paces Jemma.

Soon the game is over and everyone says goodbye. Everyone is glad their leader Chuck has returned albeit for a short time. They will do everything possible in this short window to make it the best of memories.

\\\\\\\\\

After getting accommodated Chuck was given a tour of the facilities by both Leo and Jemma. Soon they were separated from Leo. Jemma leads them to a secluded location where certain cadets assemble outside to have clandestine meetings.

Chuck looks around to find to his surprise no surveillance anywhere.

"Chuck you do not have to worry this park of the campus is free of cameras and any bugs. We can not be observed." Jemma says as she produces a basket from a strategic placed basket under one tree.

The place chosen is in a wooded area near a pond and live brook which could be heard in the distance. Jemma pulls out a blanket. The night is perfect to have an outdoor picnic. Though, the temperatures are a bit cool. That just meant Jemma and Chuck would have to share body heat to stay warm. Neither would object to that either.

Jemma also pulls out a few items to eat. Chuck did not know how Jemma prepared for this but he was happy to share.

Chuck and Jemma now sit together to look at the stars and one another. Soon they were kissing and other body parts were touching. Chuck was a skillful and gentle lover. Jemma enjoyed his ministrations. Soon they were finished and held each other as Chuck gazes at the night sky.

"It is so beautiful out here especially with the wonderful company." Chuck says following up with a kiss.

"Yes it is very nice" Jemma says curling into Chuck's side.

"I know many nights like this while I was gone. The Stars blazed very bright there too." Chuck says.

"I know you can not talk about your training much but did you think of me during your time away?" Jemma asks.

"Every night I would think of my special girl. It was one of the ways I kept sane. The training was harsh and was in a very unforgiving environment. Though, there was a raw beauty to the wilderness I found myself. I found the inner warrior that I so long denied." Chuck says as a beeping noise is heard.

"Aw Chuck I have to go, curfew for the women's dorms are at 10 pm. It is important that I do not appear late. I have had a lovely time. Chuck so until tomorrow…" Jemma says kissing him last time.

She tidied up their location then disappeared.

Chuck stood motionless alone still recalling the wildness of this night. As an Agent he has no curfew. So he enters the room with Leo as quietly as possible. Leo does not awake. Chuck slips into bed and falls instantly asleep.

He awakes the next morning refreshed and eager to get to his first class. He has read over the assignment. It would not take the Piranha long to do it. He enters the class and notices that all the cadets and Instructors look at him.

Soon introductions are made. Chuck sits at the computer then cracks the system and plays Tetris. While the rest of the cadets work hard on the problem. Chuck leaves the class with the solution already on the instructor's computer.

The Instructor is amazed no one has ever finished this project in one session yet Chuck did it in less than 15 minutes of a 2 hour class. The solution is very elegant too. The instructor now has a problem. Chuck needs to be occupied for another 44 days! He racks his brain until he gets an email.

The instructor reads the email. It is from the head of the science division.

Inside it details a problem vexing the division. The instructor sees this as a good way to gauge how good Agent Carmichael is.

The rest of the classes were also no challenge to Chuck academically. Even the advanced Physics were easy. These classes he attended with Leo. Leo is trying to prefect the software to his drones. However, they seem to follow the commands until they didn't.

Leo is upset he has not found the flaw.

Chuck decides to inspect the drones.

"Leo, your servos here are out of alignment. They have reached their ends. Look here you are commanding them to go past their limits. That is why they are crashing. Change this variable I think you might have better results." Chuck nonchalantly says.

Leo is amazed he has not seen it before. Leo makes the minor correction then tries the drones again. This time the trials work perfectly. To celebrate both Chuck, Leo and Jemma decide to meet up on the Call of Duty board.

Chuck smiles glad he could assist his friends as they work out their aggressions on the make believe battlefields. Chuck knows soon those make believe battlefields will be all too real.

\\\\\

The 45 days blow by very fast. Chuck has proven the Director correct. He does graduate with a PhD equivalent in any college in both Material Sciences and Information Sciences. With these certificates now in Chuck possession the real work of assembling the Avengers will begin.

Jemma graduates with her degree in advance Biology. She is awarded her lanyard stating she is now a level 3 Agent. Chuck smiles as she struts across the stage. Leo also is graduating with a degree in Advance Material Science. He is also awarded his Agent level but instead of 3 like Jemma his says level 4. Leo is perplexed.

"Don't worry about it Leo. It is fine that you out rank me for a time. However, do not think you will keep that status for long." Jemma says.

"So where are you two assigned?" Chuck asked already knowing he would be departing soon.

"Well my orders are to the Science lab bay 2 on Helicarrier 1." Leo proudly says.

"What really…? That is amazing congrats Leo only the best get assign on Carrier duty. You are on the frontline. You will be amazing I know it." Chuck says to the smaller man.

"So Jemma, you are quiet what are your orders?" Leo asks.

"Leo, Chuck I have been assigned the same lab on Carrier 1." Jemma says sadly.

"Jemma that is great…We get to work together." Leo says excitedly.

"Yes, Leo it is wonderful." Jemma replies knowing she would be separated from the man she loves.

"Jemma, we will have time to meet later. Training will not get in the way." Chuck says as he guides her to a secluded place then kisses her.

"I know Chuck it is…." Jemma says burying her face into Chuck's chest.

"Jemma it is for the greater good" Chuck says gently guiding her chin with his hand so she could gaze into his eyes.

"Yes I know but…" Jemma says with tears now falling.

"Jemma, I know I will miss you…However, you have giving me such a wonderful gift of these 45 days together. Who knows we might be working together again in the future. Think of that my love not the loss." Chuck says.

"Yes, Chuck you are right. I will be working with Leo which is pretty awesome too." Jemma says as Chuck's watch beeps.

"Jemma, it is time you need to get on your transport and I have to get to mine too. It is not farewell but until we meet again." Chuck says as he gives her one last kiss then they separate into two different vehicles.

Fury as good as his word is standing on the landing ramp of the jump jet.

"See I knew you would make it Agent Carmichael. Come on let's get inside to meet the rest of your comrades." Fury says as he shepherds Chuck into the craft then gives the signal to Agent May to take off.


	7. Chapter 7

Chuck's training starts as soon as next day after the jump jet lands. He is given a tour of Stark Tower. His orientation is done by JARVIS.

"Good Morning Mr. Carmichael, I hope you slept well…Mr. Stark requests your presence on the entertainment level." JARVIS says in his soft melodious voice.

"Oh thanks JARVIS…Please call me Chuck…" Chuck responds.

"Oh very well Mr. Chuck… awaits your arrival." JARVIS repeats.

"No Mister just Chuck, JARVIS" Chuck says as he goes through his morning ablutions.

"Very well Chuck, again Mr. Stark is awaiting your arrival…May I tell him when that will be?" JARVIS inquires.

"It will be very soon" Chuck says getting dressed in his workout clothes.

"Very well I will inform Mr. Stark of your pending arrival." JARVIS brightly says.

Huck shakes his head then heads to elevator which whisks him to the desired location without his direct commands. Chuck exits the elevator and surveys the room. There is his mentor Thor munching on a bowl of cereal, Clint Barton is over by the bar ignoring everyone. Steve Rodgers is standing next to a small Scientist type. Chuck assumes that is Dr. Banner. Over at the couch is Natasha Romanov. Seated next to her is the man himself, Tony Stark. Tony is the first to see Chuck standing.

"Chuck wonderful you are up. Grab a bit of breakfast over there at the bar. We are going to be busy today." Tony says.

Chuck moves over to the bar and greets Clint which gets little response from the archer. Chuck fills his bowl to sit with his mentor. Thor smiles at him warmly.

"It is good to see you Warrior Chuck. I've never been bested like that before!" Thor booms.

"Thor er it is good to see you…Last I saw you were on the Helicarrier. What happened?" Chuck asks.

"Well Warrior Chuck I was taken to Asgard…I was under the care of the healers for several weeks. I am as good as new. I am ready for our rematch." Thor says with a wink in his eye.

"Well Thor that rematch must wait…We need to get better acquainted for each member's gift and how we must learn to trust each other. We have no idea when another Alien could appear. We need to be ready." Steve Rodgers says being the unofficial group leader.

"I quite agree" Tony says. "This is why we are going to a remote location to train in all things so that once we are finished we will be the Earth's mightiest defenders."

Everyone in the room agrees then they assemble after breakfast. They all board another jump jet except for Tony which dons the Iron Man suit. He takes off first and Clint at the controls follows him.

They land in the facility to train. Both Dr. Banner and Chuck transform.

"My gosh they look identical other than the color." Tony gasps.

Chuck was surprised by Tony's word and did not anticipate the Hulk's first attack. Chuck went down but came back up swinging. Chuck soon realized he could not out swing the Hulk so he started hitting then jumping away in an attempt to tire Dr. Banner. Yet, it seems it just got the Hulk madder and his strength increased as well. Eventually as the rest of the group watched Chuck decides to create a whirlwind around the Hulk. Finally, Dr. Banner reverts after being knocked out from vertigo.

Chuck returns to his normal size too a bit winded.

"What possessed you to do that?" Steve asks.

"What please let me catch my breath…" Chuck wheezes.

A few moments after a drink from a bottle of water Chuck speaks.

"The Hulk is strong but there is no tiring him out. So I thought to use basic human biology against him by creating a condition of vertigo. I did not know if it would work. I am not sure the Hulk is actually human but I took a chance. It seems to have worked." Chuck says.

"Aye Warrior Chuck it did indeed!" Thor comments with a big smile on his face.

"Ok Chuck you did well now let's get accustom to each other." Steve says.

Chuck refreshed agrees then the master tactician took over as they trained several moves including motorcycles, Parachutes, Throwing other members and acrobatics. After several weeks the team is coming together. Chuck is a standout. He seems to be the glue to hold the team together even with the very large egos involved.

Soon their training will be tested like never before.

\\\\\\\\\

It is on Asgard as Loki is once again placed in confinement by the word of Odin. Loki is feeling sorry for himself as a Sentinel machine has gone berserk and is wrecking the hall.

Loki is released during this melee and grabs his staff.

"Never again will these walls hold Loki!" He cackles as he jumps on a transport to the Rainbow Bridge.

Once there he uses the mind gem on Heimdall. Heimdall opens the bridge to another world as Loki escapes. He instructs Heimdall to destroy the Bifrost. On Earth Thor learns of Loki's escape and Odin's illness.

"Friends, I have duties on Asgard to attend. I must go now. Heimdall open the Bifrost."

Thor commands as Thor is transported away only to be confronted with a mad Heimdall. Their battle destroys the Bifrost.

"I have a very bad feeling about this" Chuck says as he watches his mentor ascend.

"Come on Chuck we need to get ready." Steve says patting him on the back.

Chuck continues his training then they are all summoned to Helicarrier 1 the flagship of SHIELD and the director's private office.

Chuck is secretly happy because their he could link up with Fitz and of course the love of his life Jemma.

\\\\\\\\\

While Chuck is training both Leo and Jemma are getting quite a science reputation on solving the impossible. They even have a mash up name of Fitzsimmons. Chuck laughs at that once he talks to her during his infrequent breaks from training. They both miss each other desperately.

Chuck looks antsy as the jump jet lands on the carrier top.

"Look, we don't have to talk to the director immediately. Why don't you go and look up your lady love, Chuck…" Tony says on the down low. "I'll cover for you."

Chuck smiles then separates from the group only to be intercepted by Agent May.

"So Agent Carmichael, where are you thinking of going? The director's office is that way!" She says in a no nonsense manner.

Chuck knows he is busted and follows Agent May to the director's conference room. Sheepishly he looks at Tony who smiles then mouths busted.

"Oh I am glad our lost sheep is found. Now we can commence with this briefing." Director Fury says.

All eyes turn to the director when Thor appears.

"Friends we have a problem…My Brother has escaped from Asgard. He heads here to Midgard. He has a powerful weapon which will make him a power in this world. He plans on destroying this world." Thor pronounces.

Clint sneers "Let him try we are here to stop him."

Everyone agrees other than Chuck. He senses in his mentor something more that people should be wary.

"I appreciate the confidence but we are not battle ready." Steve says rising.

Chuck looks to the director.

"We have a location of a disturbance in Germany. You should all go to investigate." Fury says.

\\\\\\\\\

Agent 33 and Agent 13 are on the ground watching a Neo Nazi rally thinking nothing of it until a person uninvited stands at the podium. All eyes immediately lock on this person.

He begins to speak. The words enrage the crowd into a mob. This mob now attacks the police and the Army is brought in to quell the riot. The person in the center of the maelstrom is smiling. Agent 13 gets a picture to the Director. They both leave the area to continue surveillance of this newcomer.

\\\\\\\\\

A new picture appears on Fury's screen. It is Loki and he is holding a staff with a glowing gem. Thor recognizes the staff of Odin and his brother is wielding it. Thor knows of its immense power on a weak mind. He hopes no one will affected by it.

"That is the staff of Odin my Brother Loki is carrying. It affects the weakest of minds. Behold the riot." Thor says.

Chuck looks at the riot as the man stands with glee in his face.

"You are going down!" Chuck growls looking directly at his face.

The group has assembled and is dispatched to capture Loki. Both Tony and Thor fly ahead. It is at night when they finally arrive in the middle of the carnage. There is broken machinery everywhere. Loki stands alone.

Thor arrives first to argue with his brother.

"Loki what are you doing? Return the Tesseract and stop this madness!" Thor commands.

"Return the power source? For what reasons so these insignificant creatures can seek warmth?" Loki challenges. "Why do that when I can get ultimate power?"

"Loki you are mad look at the destruction you have caused? Surrender now!" Thor commands.

"I do not think so Brother, soon my Army will arrive and I will conquer this planet!" Loki gleefully says.

At this word both Chuck being transformed and Steve jump from the jet to land next to Loki at Thor's side.

"Oh the monster has arrived…No this is not the mindless beast I was so hoping to control. This one I…" Loki says as Chuck getting fed up Punches Loki in the mouth sending him next to Clint who is ready. Unfortunately, Loki retained a grip on the staff then touches it to Clint's chest. Clint talks to Loki as Chuck bounds in one great leap to land on the unfortunate Asgardian.

Natasha is at the helm of the jet hovering.

"Ooh that must hurt" she says to Dr. Banner.

Steve appears with a clang of his shield knocks the staff out of Loki's hands. In the confusion Clint disappears. Loki is taken while he smirks at Chuck.

They load the jump jet to head to the Helicarrier.

"Wait Clint is not back" Natasha says.

Sorry Fury's orders we need to get Loki to the Helicarrier pronto." The other pilot says.

Natasha signs and hopes Clint knows what he is doing.

Getting on the Helicarrier Loki is brought to the containment chamber Fury has specially built for the Hulk. Only Thor stands outside waiting for his brother to recover.

Loki looks through the window at his brother.

"I feel for you brother. Warrior Chuck has quite a wallop. I have been on the receiving end too." Thor says commiserating.

"Bah your student is powerful…" Loki grumbles.

"Indeed he is…" Thor proudly

While Thor is having a conversation with his brother Chuck is having a long time reunion with his friends at the science lab 1.

"Chuck, I heard you did great in bringing that horrible Loki down" Jemma says upon seeing him.

Jemma runs to hug and kiss him as they embrace Leo looks on.

Chuck breaks the embrace.

"Leo, you old Man how are you?" Chuck asks.

"Chuck it is great to see you." Leo says with a handshake as an alarm goes off.

"Oh we have a hit on the Tesseract energy signature. It seems to be on the move."

"Step aside let me do a bit of tweaking so maybe I can pin point it." Chuck says as he rushes over to a terminal.

"There we have a lock. The energy is coming from Stark Tower." Chuck says. I need to report this to Fury.

Chuck leaves the lab then rushes to the Director's office.

Natasha is there speaking.

"Agent Barton still has not checked in?" She asks.

"So sorry Agent Romanov he is still missing." The Agent says over the comms.

"I know where the Tesseract is!" Chuck says.

"Agent Carmichael report" Fury says.

"It is located in the basement of Stark Tower." Chuck says as he sees Tony grimace.

"That is next to the Arc reactor. They are using my baby to open the portal." Tony says.

"Sir, there has been a robbery of a pure iridium meteorite at the museum of natural history in New York." An Agent reports.

"Helm this is Fury get us to New York pronto!" The director barks.

The Helicarrier does a sharp turn then heads toward the US east coast at flank speed.


	8. Chapter 8

The Quinn jet is approaching New York City. It launched once the Helicarrier got close enough. The Helicarrier is hovering about off the horizon but close enough to send support.

"I think I have the signal for the Tesseract!" Bruce says looking at the equipment.

Tony at the controls with Natasha looks over.

"Where is it now?" He asks.

"Well it is still at Stark Tower…" Bruce says.

"Let me in there" Chuck says.

Chuck refines the search parameters then a 3d display appears with a blinking red dot.

"It is now at the landing platform? That is just great!" Tony says sarcastically.

"Loki looks like he is summoning. I can feel a big energy surge." Thor says.

"I have a bad feeling about this" Clint says as he lowers the ramp of the Quinn jet.

"Ok Barton, you are here at the Baxter Building. This is your stop Good Luck." Steve says.

Clint salutes then jumps out of the jet to land on the roof. He is overlooking Stark tower. There is a figure on the landing pad. It is Loki.

"Clint, talk to me!" Natasha says.

"It is Loki alright he is standing with his staff raised up. There is a vortex opening in the sky!" Clint says.

"Yes we can see it. It is making it hard to control the jet. We are setting down." Natasha says.

"Alright we do not know what your brother is planning Thor but we need to save as many people as possible. Avengers Assemble!" Steve says running out of the Quinn jet. Natasha takes the jet into combat.

Once on the ground Chuck and Bruce transform. Chuck sees the opening in the sky then the Attack on New York has started. The Alien war machines come pouring out of the hole.

Fury seeing the attack orders all jet to go status. All the Carrier's attack jet are launched to engage the enemy.

"We are under attack. Chuck, Bruce…Get up there and try to control one of those dragon like things!" Steve orders. "The rest wait for the foot soldiers."

The wait was not long. The flying platforms for individual soldiers appear like swarming gnats.

Chuck climbed the tallest buildings King Kong style. He is followed by Bruce on a separate building. They have gotten to the 50th floor when one of the dragon creatures swoops below him. Chuck lets go and drops on the device. Chuck getting very angry starts smashing the device at it weakest point.

"Bruce hit the segment behind the control section. It is the main distribution junction." Chuck says as he disables the flying controls and the Dragon falls from the sky as he jumps to safety on the next building.

The device crashes to the ground next to Steve who has to jump out of the way. The battle rages on as Bruce decides to pay Loki a visit. He climbs the Stark Tower to surprise him.

Clint as forward observer gives reports to how many devices are pouring out and locations from his high perch. Natasha in the jet and Iron Man are following Clint's directions and engage in the attack. Tony is busy destroying the single soldier fliers while Natasha attacks the larger crafts.

\\\\\\\\\

Nick Fury is in consultation with the Group controlling SHIELD.

"Look director we can not let this invasion spread." The Chairman says.

"No you are not going to nuke New York are you? My team is there…You are murdering 10 million people!" Fury says with much incredulity.

"I am so sorry Fury, order your team out. It has already been launched. Get your Helicarrier to a safe distance." The Chairman says.

"Director, we have confirmation that a submarine launch 200 miles away has happened. Orders sir?" The bridge officers interrupt Fury.

Nick fury glares at the viewscreen.

"Get us out of the blast area! Use the atomic protocols!" Fury says.

"Sir the ship might not survive that!" the deck officer replies.

"Look it is either that or we incinerate in the Nuclear blast so do it!" Nick says.

The deck officer implements the Atomic Protocols. There are warnings all over the ship as the vents close and the heli props turn into jets and rockets. The Helicarrier now moves rapidly upward to the edge of space.

"Avengers this Fury there is a missile coming toward you. It is a nuke you must disengage and move to the secure location immediately." Nick Fury orders.

"What they can not be serious!" Tony says.

"Sir, I am tracking a submarine launch of a missile bearing on us in about 10 minutes." JARVIS warns.

"Ok so they are serious. Everyone fall back to the Stark Building. It will withstand the blast!" Tony orders over the comms.

Tony now changes direction then feels a thump on his back.

"Can I come for the ride?" Chuck asks holding on to Tony's flight suit.

"Sir, Compensating for added weight." JARVIS says.

"Chuck, you are just the person I need. JARVIS Can you calculate an intercept course?" Tony asks.

\\\\\\\

Jemma on the Helicarrier is following the events in New York and gasps as Chuck affectionately called the Red Hulk jumps on the back of Iron Man in mid flight.

Leo looks over at his compatriot to find out what is happening. Leo looks at the monitor seeing Chuck on top of Iron Man streaking toward the missile.

Getting close to the missile Chuck jumps from Iron Man then smashes the skin of the missile. He destroys the link with ground control.

"Ok Tony I've got control so where do we want to head it?" Chuck asks. "We only have 2 minute until detonation."

"Well aim it right up to those b-stard's tail pipe!" Tony says.

"Right, I got it…Time to get out of here!" Chuck says as he jumps from the missile to Tony as they veer away from the missile and toward Stark tower.

/

Meanwhile the Avengers are battling on as Loki looks on with delight. He does not see a huge shape looming over him until his legs are snatched out from under him. The Hulk now attacks with much fury!

"Hulk Smash Loki! The Hulk says as he pummels Loki my swinging him around then smashing him on the ground.

Loki loses the scepter. The people under his mind control now awake as if from a dream. The Hulk continues to smash Loki until he is unconscious.

\\\\\\\\\

Leo watches as the missile climbs then disappears in the vortex. Next was a loud boom which even shook the Helicarrier at the edge of space.

The Avengers who did not go immediately to Stark Tower start seeing the flying devices drop from the sky. A huge cry of relief is shouted from the residents.

Tony and Chuck enter Stark Tower just before the boom. They are met with Clint, Thor and unconscious Bruce and Loki.

"Where is Steve?" Chuck asks as the elevator opens.

"I'm right here." Steve says surveying the damage to the City through the viewscreen supplied by JARVIS from the safety of Stark Tower.

"What was that?" Clint asks.

"Oh that…It was a 10 megaton nuclear explosion! Nothing to worry about…!" Tony says.

"…Nothing to worry about…What about the fallout?" Clint asks getting angry.

"Mr. Barton there is nothing to fear the radiation levels outside is normal." JARVIS replies.

"See Barton even JARVIS agrees." Tony says as he walks over to the bar to mix himself a drink.

Steve shakes his head.

"So Thor what are you going to do with the prisoners and Him?" Steve asks.

"Warrior Steve he will face Asgardian justice. I will inform Heimdall now!" Thor says walking out onto the landing platform.

The Tesseract is sitting on the table. Chuck studies it with some interest.

"Back way from that Warrior Chuck…It is not meant to be on Midgard. I will take it with me. Loki will stand trial." Thor says as many Asgardian soldiers now appear to take away the alive, dead and wounded Chi'tari soldiers.

Thor leaves along with all the Chi'tari and other Asgardians.

The days after the Battle of New York Chuck is finally granted leave. Jemma too has been promoted to level 5 and allowed leave too.


	9. Chapter 9

The Red Hulk is chasing the enemy. The terrigan crystal is in the enemy's hand. It is one that his mentor spoke about. It seems like the person was using limited teleporting. Chuck was just a half a second behind the enemy with each jump. Chuck's team is following behind. Quake is at the center of the group as the rest of the team slowly encircles the enemy teleporter. Chuck talks into the comms.

"Keep lively folks she is about to appear in front of one of you. Remember, Icer only no melting!" Chuck says as he leaps from tree to tree.

"…Hunter…on your six!" Quake says as the teleporter appears beside the SHIELD agent.

Hunter spins and fires but misses as the Red Hulk appears then jumps away.

"Too Bad Hunter" Bobbie says in a condescending tone.

"Is that a giggle I hear?" Hunter complains.

"Can it Team…Quake it's your turn!" Chuck says as he jumps once again to land in thin air.

Quake slowly closes her eyes then she turns and fires. The teleporter is hit but manages to teleport before the icer made its full effects known. Quake steps aside as the Red Hulk appears in front of her.

"Stand down Chuck. I hit her but where she went that is up for discussion. The crystals are at your feet. Don't step on them. Who knows what that Kree tech would do to your Asgardian enhanced body? I swear if you get hurt I'll never hear the end of it from Simmons!" Daisy says.

Chuck transforms then Daisy hands him his bag. Chuck quickly dresses as the rest of the team searches for the unconscious form.

Daisy slowly closes her eyes then feels the slight breath. She opens her eyes to see their target 50 foot at the top of a tree perfectly asleep.

"I found her!" Daisy says.

Hunter appears.

"Where I do not see her?" he says sarcastically.

"Look up!" Daisy says.

Lincoln appears.

"Don't look at me unless you want this one fried then I'm your man." Lincoln says.

Hunter groans he can hear Director Mac in his ear.

"The Director says I get to retrieve the girl since I'm the one who let her loose in the first place." Hunter says.

"I suggest we use the Qinnjet to hover then throw a sling over to the tree. It will be a piece of cake." Chuck says finally appearing normally dressed.

"Right Again why can't you transform then scurries up then huh?" Hunter asks.

"Well I'd have to get undressed again unless you have a spare suit after I rip this one to pieces. Besides you heard the Director you have the job of retrieval." Chuck says.

"Ok that is enough talk secure the area team" Mac says in all their ears.

Hunter grumbled a bit more as Chuck slid into the pilot seat. Bobbi sat next to him in the copilot seat.

The rest of the team stores their gear as the QJ lifts off then hovers about 5 feet from their target.

"If you want to help him I've got it here." Chuck says.

Bobbi gets out of her seat to go assist in the retrieval. She smiles as she sees Hunter in his harness dangling over the tree. He ices the girl again. This time he is not taking any chances she would wake up and this merry chase would start again.

Hunter attaches the second harness as Chuck observing starts to lift the QJ to pull them up off the tree. In a few moments the ramp is closed.

"Retrieval completed take'r home James" Hunter says as Bobbi returns to the co pilot seat.

"Ok Hunter strap in we are accelerating…Base we are coming home" Chuck says as he hits the throttle.

The QJ immediately responds then accelerates away from the site. Everyone is relaxing. Another frightened Inhuman is captured. Chuck feels good at completing this exhausting mission. He wonders what would have happened if this teleporter had trusted her abilities more. They would not be spending a day romping in the woods. They would possibly chase her everywhere she could remember. That could have been even more a challenge.

The QJ lowers into the Bay as Zephyr one sat in the bay beside it. Ex Director Coulson has created his own quarters in the plane and refuses to leave. Luckily there is May looking out for him. Chuck glances away. Too much has happened since He and Jemma had gotten together after the attack on New York. He looks down to see his fiancée rushing toward him.

They embrace as the rest of the team passes by the happy couple. Their wedding is back on track after Jemma spent 6 months on a Exoplanet clear across the galaxy. Chuck chides himself that he was busy chasing Lash. The person who did go to rescue her is his best friend Leo and soon to be best man in his wedding. Fitz did not hesitate to jump through that portal. Chuck still feels shame that he was busy chasing the inhuman instead of going after his fiancée. However, he does have consolation that it is the combined effort between Fitz and himself to determine the exact window of opening.

None of that matters now. He is deliriously happy and so is his Jemma. They break the kiss.

"So have you decided on a dress?" Chuck asks.

"Well we have been a bit busy with all these inhumans popping up. I've had the chance to ask them." Jemma confesses.

"Well why not right now. They are all here go ask them!" Chuck says.

"Oh you are the best!" Jemma gushes then rushes off to talk to Daisy and the others.

Chuck shakes his head as Hunter sides up to him.

"So Mate the guys think of throwin you a bachelor party!" Hunter says.

"I would love one but I have to go see my Sister. It is important." Chuck replies.

"That's ok we would need a location! We will throw it near your Sister's so you don't have to worry about it! Besides you would want your little mate and Bro in Law along would cha?" Hunter asks.

"Yeah I suppose I could get away for a little time. There is no harm in a party." Chuck realizes that he is getting married to the woman of his dreams. She is super smart and sexy too. Just perfect!

"Chuck to Earth!" Hunter intones.

"What?" Chuck replies.

"What yourself Mate…You got all glassy eyed are you sure you did not get contaminated with that last stomp?" Hunter inquires.

"No I'm all good…I've need to report in to the Director." Chuck says leaving the hangers.

Chuck enters the director's office and looks at the prototype hanging on the wall of the slug thrower Axe combination. He continues to look around. Mac has gotten accustomed to the mantle and office of the director.

"Chuck so how did it go with the new crew?" Mac says as he enters then sits at the big desk.

"Well they are learning but this was not a great test in the middle of a forest. Lincoln could have called lightning so we would have to fight a forest fire. Joey had no metal to shape though we now know he can shape rocks too. Sadly neither one is required here." Chuck laments.

"Yeah it would have been a better test in a different environment. Also Chuck your leave is accepted. As of now you and Simmons are off for 4 weeks. I'll see you on the wedding day." Mac says.

Chuck smiles and can not wait to tell Jemma. Everything is totally on track!

/

December is great time for a wedding. It is going to be all cosplay. The Newest Star Wars film is coming out. That is one of his wedding gifts they have opening Night premiere. It is courtesy of his friend Tony Stark. Chuck wonders who will accompany Tony on the red carpet? Pepper and he are on the outs again. Perhaps he should invite him to his Bachelor party. Maybe some Asgardians as well? Chuck thinks as he walks through the labs then finds Jemma surrounded by her female friends.

Bobbi notices him standing waiting. She informs the group then they disperse. Only Jemma stands there looking radiant.

"So are you set?" Chuck asks.

"Are you?" Jemma asks coyly.

"Yes I am…I can not wait only 4 days away. Remember I need to go see my Sister. I sure wish you would come with me." Chuck laments.

"Hush you…You know I have so many last items to complete. Good thing we both have leave now." Jemma says.

"Yeah I sure want to leave with you now too!" Chuck says.

"Yeah go see your sister! I'll see you soon enough." Jemma says with a kiss.

There is a clearing of the throat and May is standing there.

"Agent May, I did not see you standing there. Is it that time already?" Chuck says.

"Yes Chuck it is that time I'll see you on Zephyr One." She says the turns away.

Chuck turns to his almost bride then kisses her again. Jemma melts into him. They break as he goes to the hanger as he hears the turbines of Zephyr One spin up. The Hanger one over sits another almost completed Helicarrier. Chuck smiles as he enters the plane. The ramp closes as the plane rises. He heads for ex Director Coulson's office. He knock then enters as May eyes him suspiciously. Chuck smiles nervously then ducks into the space.

Chuck admires the décor.

"So Chuck, welcome to my oasis." Coulson says extending his newest hand. "This one made with Stark tech having Vibranium structure. How Tony got it was anyone's guess."

Thanks Director…I would like you to be at my wedding. I am sure Tony would like to know you still exist. I mean it has been what 4 years since your fall out on the Helicarrier?" Chuck asks.

"Chuck you know the drill the Avengers must never know I survived." Coulson says as he picks up his favorite baseball then looks at it.

"Sir, I must call this BS and you know it! What your death made the Avengers come together? I was there too remember…I was so green too!" Chuck says laughing. "The group did not matter if you died. Nor does it matter if they knew you lived. Thor already knows! I mean you think Lady Sif did not tell him? I swear Asgardians gossip more than

SHIELD agents."

Coulson looks at Chuck. Yes 4 years has changed this raw recruit into the pride of SHIELD. Even May approves of him and his leadership. Chuck waits for the answer.

Coulson looks down at the ball then places it on the stand.

"Ok Chuck you got me…I'm scared…I admit it. Big bad Director Coulson is scared. Are you happy?" He sarcastically asks.

"No Sir! The only thing which will make me happy is your attendance at my bachelor party and you being there at my wedding!" Chuck exclaims.

Coulson knows he is cornered. There is no way out. He looks at Chuck then speaks.

"Ok stand down. I'll go are you happy now? So is not your stop coming up?" he asks.

"Yeah I am very happy now. I'll see you tomorrow Hunter will give you the location." Chuck says.

Chuck exits the room looks at May then gives her a wink. She replies with a nod. He enters the pod then exits the plane. Chuck looks out at his boyhood city. It rapidly comes into view then the pod lands. Chuck gets out then walks out of the alley as the pod ascends.

Chuck recognizes the street. Tonight he will be sleeping in his old bed. Chuck gets a sense of Déjà vu. It quickly passes as he walks up to the familiar door. He locates the key, inserts it then enters the apt. Echo Park looks so quaint and he smells something good. Ellie is cooking. He creeps into the kitchen then surprises Ellie by lifting her up. She weighs next to nothing to him.

"Chuck! Ack! Put me down! I was not expecting you until tomorrow! Let me look at you! You need to get a tan! I can't believe my baby brother is getting married in 3 days! Your room is just like you left it Dirty! I swear you were such a pig!" Ellie says as Chuck lightly puts her down on her feet.

"Go clean up dinner will be ready in a moment." Ellie commands then turns to attend the meal while humming the Force theme.

Star Wars fever is getting to everyone.

Chuck runs into his Brother in law coming down the hall.

"The Mighty Avenger has returned home! Which dastardly villain did you vanquish now?" Devon asks. "So how is Cap?"

Captain Awesome hugs him noticing much more muscles.

"Wow those people are sure feeding you well!" Devon says.

Chuck smiles then enters the bathroom. He washes up then exits to be ambushed by Morgan.

"There he is the conquering hero! Come here and give me a hug. I can't believe it…Getting married in 4 days…Are you getting nervous?" Morgan asks.

"No more than you. You are officiating our wedding. You do have the certificate?" Chuck asks.

"Yeah…I got them…Are all the Avengers attending my best bud's wedding?" Morgan asks.

"Calm down Morgan…The Avengers are not all coming…So far I'm concentrating on Tony. He still owes me." Chuck says.

"That is easy invite him over for Ellie's cooking. No one can resist that delicious aroma, the delicate but robust taste and that sublime mouth feel. It is a slice of heaven here on Earth." Morgan says bolting for the table so he can be first to sample these delectable foods.

Chuck smirks at his old friend's antics then follows him.

They sit around eating Chuck picks up that Ellie is extra happy. He quickly uses his extraordinary senses. Then he detects it a fetal heartbeat. His sister is pregnant. He smiles at his sister.

"So El you are looking good. Is there something you wish to tell me?" Chuck asks.

Ellie gets a serious look on her face.

"Chuck I got a reply." She says.

"Are you sure?" Chuck says "… Our father is dead! Tony saw him disappear. It was a lab accident. It must be someone trying to trick you."

"Chuck I am serious. I followed his directions religiously for 15 years. The reply it there just look at it." Ellie says.

Chuck looks at the want ad in the penny saver throwaway. The reply was there just as El says. He shakes his head trying to disbelieve his own eyes. It can not be after all this time…Their Mother left us over his disappearance. It just pushed the two of them together against the world.

"Ok El it looks legit but how why?" Chuck asks.

"I don't know Chuck. Tony never gave up on him. Perhaps he knows?" El suggests.

"El I intend to find out. May I have the keys to the car?" Chuck asks.

"Sure Chuckster it needs gas…" Devon says as he turns over the keys.

Chuck rises takes the keys kisses his sister on the head then exits. He quickly gets on the road after filling the car with gas. He follows the ones which will take him to Tony's house. Tony wisely does not advertise his location anymore. However, he is family so Chuck knows the hidden entrance. Chuck quickly enters the home of his childhood hero Tony Stark.

Pepper greets him at the first level.

"Chuck! It is so good to see you. So getting married in 4 days huh? Where are our invitations?" Pepper says as they kiss on the cheek.

"I have them right here." Chuck says producing the engraved cards.

He hands them to her. She coos over the names and shape of the cards.

"So where is he?" Chuck asks.

"In his workshop as usual he will be glad to see you." Pepper says.

Chuck waves as he descends into Tony's play area. He sees Tony checking out new gimbals.

"So which number suit is this one?" Chuck asks.

"It is 1054 if you must need to know snooping one! I call it the invincible. It is made of pure Vibranium! However, come over here you did not come here to talk shop. Did you? Let me see you… My goodness you have filled out a bit more since that nasty business in Sokovia." Tony says.

"Yeah, I just needed to see you." Chuck admits.

"Oh are you getting cold feet? Those would big ones to get cold…" Tony quips.

"No Tony I'm just as happy as I ever am with Jemma. Pepper has your invites. I want to…" Chuck says.

"Talk about your father? Well why don't you turn around and say hello." Tony says with a smile. "I'm going upstairs…You have much to discuss…"

Chuck looks amazed at his father sure he looks a bit older but he is him and he is real!

Chuck rushes into his father's arms.

"I knew you would get the message…How is Eleanor? Charles?" He asks.

"She is pregnant Dad you are going to be a grandfather." Chuck says overjoyed.

"So Dad… how… why…where were you?" Chuck asks.

"Well that is a bit difficult to describe. You remember Victor Von Doom one of my students? Well he and Reed Richards discovered a portal to the place I got sucked into. Somehow I found him and he led me back here. I had Doom put me in touch with Tony and well here I am." Stephen says.

"It seems like to me no time has passed but looking at you…Son you are getting married. So who is the lucky woman?" Stephen asks.

So Chuck explains who Jemma is and what he has been doing. Stephen is fascinated about the Asgardian enhancements. Perhaps that is why he survived in the realm unchanged. Victor Von Doom was not so lucky.

They talked over and over until they both were hoarse.

"Dad you need to come home with me. Ellie really needs to see you." Chuck implores.

"I'm so sorry Charles. I can not yet do that. However, I promise I will be at your wedding." Stephen cryptically says.

Chuck gives his father a tearful goodbye then ascends the steps to see Tony.

"Thank you Tony you made it possible to allow me to see my dad." Chuck says.

"It is my pleasure…Now when is that bachelor party huh?" Tony asks with mischief in his eyes.

"Tomorrow night…I'll give you the location" Chuck says.

"Nonsense, I will host it here! Starts early at 6PM then who knows how later it will go?" Tony scoffs.

"Tony, are you sure the guys I've invited are a rowdy bunch. Thor and some Asgardians are supposed to come." Chuck says.

"Asgardians shoot bring all the Avengers if I care! The house can take it!" Tony boasts.

"Maybe the house will but what about Pepper?" Chuck inquires.

"Pepper has important Stark business in San Diego. She won't be back until the day of the wedding. I am sure we will be sober by then!" Tony says.

"Ok Tony you convinced me. I'll see you at 6PM." Chuck says as he exits then drives back to Echo Park.


	10. Chapter 10

The bachelor/ birthday party at Stark's was a roaring success. Chuck could not remember having such a blast of Drinking, Boasting, demonstrations of Physical strength and Lying/ story telling. The surprise of all his friends attending was marvelous. Some were family. Other Asgardians along with his mentor Thor Odinson made the event memorable. His Other SHIELD agents added to the Avengers created the perfect mix of happiness and sorrow. Today he is getting married. The smile would not leave his face as he dreams.

Morgan has gotten into his priestly robes and is now trying to coax Chuck into action.

"Come on Chuck we had a great time…However, Time for action is here!" Morgan moans

Chuck still fully clothed from the days before opens one eye at his furry friend.

"Leave me alone! Morgan I want to sleep. Give me at least 10 mins more?" Chuck pleads.

"No can do buddy…You have to get up. What will Jemma do just standing waiting on you? No, that is not to be allowed…Especially when I know what Ellie is threatening me too, if I do not get you moving. So Chuck, give a guy a break…Please get up?" Morgan says in such a sorrowful voice.

Chuck opens his eyes then has a bit of a hard time focusing on Morgan's face. Chuck can not recall when he has had such problems focusing before. Plus his head aches. It has never done that before either. His Asgardian enhanced body never gave him ever a head ache. Chuck could not recall ever having one before today. He slowly rises then looks at his old room. Everything is fine until he reaches his full height then looks over at his computer. He could smell the acrid odors of burnt plastic and melted metals. It is a total loss.

"Morgan, what happened to my computer?" Chuck says as he lurches forward forgetting Morgan is in front of him.

Morgan quickly steps out of the way to allow Chuck closer inspection.

"I thought I smelled something…" Morgan says as he looks with Chuck over the remains.

"It looks like cordite was used on it." Chuck says.

"It looks like Joey got to it…" Morgan says recalling the previous few days.

"No, Morgan Joey does not generate heat. This was intentionally melted." Chuck thoughtfully says.

"Well would it be Tony" recalling the Repulser bolts.

"Morgan if a repulser bolt hit it there would not be melting. It would be gone." Chuck says.

"Lash?" Morgan asks.

"Yeah to the damage…No, I would still be able to detect his presence. I smell nothing." Chuck responds.

"So it is a mystery huh? Well I'm glad you are up. You need to get dressed the wedding is in an hour plus we still need to get to the church. You are running late. Get in the shower!" Morgan warns.

"Right…Shower…That is exactly what I need Thanks Morgan." Chuck says.

Chuck rushes into the shower. The hot water and soap revives him though this pesky headache though getting less is still there. Chuck tries to envision Jemma all dress in light blue. It is his favorite way of seeing her. Her big wide smile is just beckoning him onward.

Chuck gets out then towels off. He changes into his clothes being constantly urged to move faster by Morgan.

They get to the car in record time.

\\\\\\\\\

24 hours earlier

Bryce Larkin is a genius…He has slipped into the secure facility as the expert infiltrator that he is. He is now in the imaging chamber. He has attached the device to it as it downloads the whole system. It reaches 100%. Bryce smiles then the file is reduced to a transferable package.

It must never be used. Bryce thinks as he prepares an email surprise for his friend's wedding.

Bryce just finishes the email and is about to hit send when the alarms go off. Someone has noticed his handiworks. Bryce runs fast through the maze he can hear voices and barking dogs closing in on him. He passes the last hurtle and he is in the parking lot. His escape is almost complete. He reaches the car then presses send on the device. Satisfied he turns to enter the van when two bullets slam into him. His companion pulls his body into the van as it speeds off. The device is left smashed on the asphalt. The cracked screen showing Chuck's smiling face.


	11. Chapter 11

Chuck and Morgan get to the wedding venue in 20 minutes. The organist was still preparing the bridal march scene. Chuck a bit distracted noticed someone near the entrance and instantly recognized him. Bryce Fucking Larkin! Why would that weasel be here?

Chuck also recognized several other men as images flash at a rapid rate through his Asgardian enhanced brain. He scans the area and could see an op being placed and ground zero is his wedding. Chuck stands dumbfounded as Steve Rodgers looks at him then get up to talk to him.

"Chuck, are you alright?" Steve asks.

"Yeah Cap just still the after effects of that party I guess…Nothing to worry about." Chuck says as they both enter the wedding venue.

Cap leaves to sit back down next to Agent 13. Chuck looks at her then another group of images are flashed across his memories. One image in particular was of a young Sharon Carter with her Aunt Peggy.

Chuck smiles to himself then nods at Cap as he moves forward to the podium where Morgan is smiling brightly at his hetreo life partner.

Finally the music swells as Chuck looks at Leo who gives him a big smile. Then Chuck looks down the aisle and there she was his Jemma all dressed in a pale blue dress which accentuates her best parts. Holding on to her hand walked Phil Coulson. They drew together as the ex- director says.

"You better treat her right or we will have words." Then he smiled and sat down in front.

The exchanging of vows was just complete when HYDRA attacked.

Chuck immediately turned into the Red Hulk and picked up Jemma and spirited her out of harms way. The rest of the gathering swings into action with Thor calling down lightning and thunder to an earsplitting noise. Other agents start shooting icers at the intruders.

The Leader of Hydra Ward Grant is monitoring the ops and is surprised. His team was only tracking that elusive Bryce Larkin. Yet he leads them into a full blown Avenger welcoming committee. How could he been so unlucky? Ward shakes his head as his agents are dispatched with relative ease.

Once the shooting was done there were suspects to interrogate. Chuck felt a bit guilty but he left it to his teammates to handle the clean up. Jemma looks at him as he turns back to normal size.

"Now Mrs. Red Hulk we have a dance to accomplish." Chuck says as he kisses her.

Jemma smiles as the kiss lengthens. Finally, they break apart.

"Yes my love I could get used to that" Jemma giggles.

"However, Chuck if you go out like that you will be arrested being an Avenger or not." Jemma retorts.

"Oh yes I guess I must get into my spare suit. I tell you it is a pain lugging a spare set of clothes everywhere I go just in case I have to turn into the Big Red Guy." Chuck says.

"Chuck, are you now talking like Banner?" Jemma asks.

"Well I guess I've been around him too much…So am I really that bad?" Chuck asks as he starts dressing to become presentable.

"Well I think any exposure to him kind of rubs off." Jemma explains as they kiss once again.

The happy married couple exits the venue then they arrive a few minutes later to the reception area.

Chuck sits Jemma down as all her bride maids swarm her. He leaves to find the bar. He needs a stiff drink and he knows Jemma would want one too.

Chuck stands at the bar sipping his drink. His eyes never move from his bride. Hunter was standing at the bar too.

"Congrats mate who would have thought that Hydra would try to pull off an op at your wedding! Someone over there really screwed the pooch!" Hunter says.

"What no I'm glad you are still alive, Chuck?" he jests.

"Hell no, Chuckie my boy!...I knew after you changed to your red hide. It would be impervious to anything Hydra would throw at you. I knew you would be just fine. Congrats mate at getting hitched. I hope you like it as much as I did the first time around! Cheers Mate" Hunter says as he downs the drink then heads off seeking Bobbi.

Chuck smiles as he sees him leave only to be replaced by his mentor Thor Odinson.

"It was a fine Asgardian style wedding! A battle after the vows! It was glorious Warrior Chuck." Thor says as he downs his drink then spies Darcy and Jane in the corner.

Chuck stands at the bar until Devon comes over to him.

"My word Chuck was that real? Is that what you do everyday Bro?" he asks.

"Pretty much Devon was anyone hurt?" Chuck asks.

"Hurt? Hell no it was AWESOME! Even Ellie grabbed an icer and hit at least 5 of those creeps. I think I am going to have trouble getting it back to its rightful owner. I mean Iron Man was firing those Repulser bolts and flying around. Some one was flipping the agents. I could not see what was doing it but it was exciting and then there was Captain Freaking America with his shield banging into the bad guys." Devon says rapidly.

"Calm down Devon, here have a drink." Chuck says as he pours him a stiff one.

Finally Morgan the MC had arrived and started warming up the crowd with some very bad jokes as Chuck moves over to Jemma and dropped her drink off. The crowd of women had finally dissipated.

Chuck leans over to kiss her as the music starts playing their song. They rise and complete the first dance as husband and wife. Soon the dance floor is full as Chuck and Jemma quietly slip away. No one noticed them leaving. Chuck types some commands on his cell phone and the Quinjet lands in front of them. They both ascend the ramp and Chuck engages the cloak. The next stop is the Seychelles Island for 3 weeks of uninterrupted bliss. Chuck did not see the stowaway which also boarded with them but after the plane got to altitude he places the headset down.

"Ok Bryce enough of the fun and games show yourself. I might not see you but I can sure smell you and hear you heart beat. I'm smelling blood. Jemma get the emergencies gunshot medical kit. I can hear the blood leaking out of you." Chuck says.

Bryce reaches over to drop the cloak. He is a bloody mess. Jemma is over at his side opening the kit.

"Use the isolater spray, we don't want to contaminate the QJ." Chuck says.

"Chuck, be nice. The man is injured and whose is the doctor in this family?" Jemma retorts.

Jemma works on Bryce as Chuck sits and fumes. They had placed him in the medical basket and it was secure to the bulkhead. Jemma finally finishes then shows Chuck what she found inside his ex friend.

Chuck looks at it then another series of images flash from his memories.

"Jemma, that is a tracker. We need to dispose of it now." Chuck says.

"Ok so how do you want to do that since we are nearly 20 kicks above ground?" Jemma asks.

"Ok strap in and make sure your patient is comfortable. The Director is just going to get this QJ back a bit late. Firing hover blades descending now." Chuck says as the QJ stops in mid air and starts descending rapidly.

Finally, they are hovering a few feet off the ocean.

"Ok Jemma, gather all his clothes plus shoes attach the tracker and toss them on the ocean as I drop the ramp. Chuck says.

Jemma tosses the bundle as Chuck jumps into the seat and quickly exits the area climbing as rapidly as the QJ could go.

Chuck looks over to see an explosion in the water where the QJ was a few moments ago.

"Hoo Bryce who did you tick off to send a cruise missile after you?" Chuck asks the comatose passenger.

Course was reset then Chuck sat back to relax.

\\\\\\\\\

Grant Ward was observing the techs which were monitoring the cruise missile which was homing on to the tracker.

"Sir we have confirmation of a detonation. The tracker is no more. The package was delivered." The tech says.

"I want confirmation. Surface and send out a party to find the wreckage." Ward the Head of Hydra says from his commander sub chair.

The sleek sub surfaces then hides just below the waves as the team is dispatched. Some time passes as the team finds the wrecked clothing complete with the bullet holes there was DNA but no body.

Ward is alerted to the team's find.

"So clothing huh? No body?" he asks.

"He must have taken his clothes off to swim but I am sure the warhead would have vaporized the body. The tracker is embedded deep into his tissues. The warhead could have not missed." The tech says.

"Ok very well tell the crew to submerge we are returning to base." Ward orders as he returns to his stateroom.

/

The Seychelles appear a few minutes later. The QJ hovers over the hospital landing pad.

Both Jemma and Chuck exit wearing scrubs plus masks and place Bryce into the care of a trusted physician. He agreed to care for him while they were on this island.

Jemma and Chuck changes clothes as the QJ is sent back to base. They walk out of the hospital then catch a taxi to their hotel. This was the start of their honeymoon.


End file.
